A New Hero's Arc
by Z-END99
Summary: When Jaune was younger, he was trained by four incarnations of his past lives. Now destined to become a Hero of his time and with memories and experiences, he will show the World of Remnant the power of the Hero's Spirit. Stronger/More Competent Jaune. Lancaster
1. Chapter 000: Prologue

**So here is the first actual prologue/ Chapters 1 and 2 put together. So Like I said I have a poll up about the main pairings, if anyone wants to use this story idea then go for it and I want to thank you for the support you guys are giving it.**

 **For those taking the challenge, basically Jaune is a Link and is trained by his past life/lives in that distinctive world. No Mary Sue or OP Jaune and nothing like a Young Prodogy or a Neglectful Home kind of background. Keep Jaune's main character intact but make him more confident and competent like season 3-4 Jaune.**

 **And finally I want to wish everyone a Happy 2018...**

 **I Do Not own RWBY or Zelda, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

 _"Tell me... Have you heard of the legends, those silly myths that you people tell to your children?"_

A cloaked figure stood above a woman with a single silver eye whose light was fading. "Why... what are you?! she yelled before the figure slammed his boot into her torso, earning a bloody cough from his opponent."

 _"Tales of the Land of the Gods... a paradise where there was peace... wealth... wonders of romance and adventure"_

As the figure kicked the woman on her stomach, he let out an annoyed grunt.

 _"The legends of Hyrule... where many races and wonders coexisted..."_

As the figured turned away, he didn't seem to notice the woman get back up, bleeding from her injuries. Picking up her spear-like weapon, she charged to continue the fight.

 _"A place with a swordsman... and a princess..."_

*Squelch*

The woman's breathing became rapid as she stood their, slowly suspended in the air by a spike made of a pink-like goop.

 _"A place where monster are born from hatred... despair and malice..."_

"W-Who... what... are..." the woman gasped out as the cloaked man silently grabbed her by the throat. She could see his face beyond the cloak, it being covered by a mask with a strange symbol. A red eye crying a single tear...

It was upside down... the mark of the Yiga.

 _"A place cursed by a monster from a dark past..."_

" _ **Summer Rose..."** _the cloaked man said, his tone deep and distorted as he smirked wickedly behind his mask.

 _"A land, that faded when the hope for it died out..."_

" _ **And thus... I kindly scatter**_ " he mocked before the woman was evaporated into a trail of red mist

" _A land that was forgotten by those who wanted a new beginning._ "

In another location, the same figure approached a younger woman with similar red cloak to the older one's former white one. As the girl tried to get up and jump away, she was knocked back by a fierce kick and slammed into a boulder before getting up and glaring at the cloaked man.

 _"They wanted to wash away the past... their hope built on ruin and arrogance..."_

"I... I won't let you get away... not anymore..." the girl growled as she held her weapon, a scythe and charged. As a spike of pink energy came up to impale her, her body disburse into rose-petals and maneuvered around him to take a shot from the gun mechanism on her beloved weapon.

 _"There came two brothers from two nomads of the Shiekah..."_

the cloaked figured jumped back and shot a claw made of the pink substance at her. the girl dodged and spun before ricocheting off the ground with her weapon's gun propelling her away from the sea of Malice.

 _"The relics enhanced by what remained of the true power of the Royal Family..."_

As she landed on a boulder, the Malice was absorbed into the large stone, creating a Stone Talus as skulls of varying monsters formed from the large pool. Jumping back, she shot an explosion at the Talus and destroyed it before she landed on a dead tree and glared.

" _The wizard's curse was broken_ "

As her eyes glowed a clear silver, she slammed her scythe down and in a flash of light, the Malice and the monsters were all eliminated.

 _ **"...You show much more skill than the woman before you..."** _the cloaked figure complimented before the girl readied herself.

" _The Pawn became a Queen to be sacrificed for the King_ "

The young woman prepared to charge before a howl echoed in the area and a yellow furred wolf emerged in front of her, it's fangs bared at the cloaked man.

 _"All that remains before the King now is..."_

"J-Jaune?!" the woman called out

 ** _"So, you survived Majorelle?"_** the figure asked as he was taken back by the appearance of the beast. As the beast howled, it transformed into a human man with blond hair, cerulean eyes and a symbol of three triangles on the back of his hand.

 _"Is the Knight and his Queen..."_

"You okay... Ruby?" he called out to her as she nodded, noticing his injuries and joining him to fight the masked figure.

"We thought you... how did you?" she began as Jaune smiled weakly before pulling our a magnificent sword, one that radiated power and light, earning it's power as the Sword of Evil's Bane... the Master Sword.

"We can talk later, You ready to fight... Crater Face" he asked with a small smile. The woman however blushed before smirking.

"After you... Vomit boy" she called back as Jaune blushed under his hood.

"Great... back to that again..." he muttered as he honestly kind of deserved it. The cloaked figure merely glared and snapped his finger before Malice began spreading under the ground.

"This Story will have no happy ending..."

The shattered moon above them started to turn an eerie crimson red as Grimm and other monsters appeared before them. All created from the Malice.

 _"You can struggle, you can pretend this is where the Hero kisses the Princess..."_

As the monsters began to lunge at them, They were attacked themselves as several figures appeared to destroy them.

"Huh? wait... guys?" Jaune asked as he saw Team CVFY, NPR, WBY and several others approaching to fight off the Grimm.

" _ **More insects to crush**_ " the cloaked figure muttered as he snapped his fingers and the Malice formed and gave rise to a beast resembling a Boarbatusk.

 _"But in the end... we all know what happens next..."_

"Alright... everyone ready?" Ruby asked as he hand had the identical symbol of three triangles on it while Jaune smirked.

"I'll deliver the final blow and Ruby will seal him away!" he declared as the others nodded and charged.

The cloaked figure looked to his own hand and saw the final symbol of the Triforce... Power, Wisdom, Courage... the only and true power of the Old Gods...

This is the moment they sealed him away...

 _This is the moment they were swallowed by the darkness..._

* * *

 _"It's true that Remnant was built on a ruined land by people who tried to abandoned the memories of darkness... more so is it that you forget that the light of that kingdom lives on. You do not need a magic sword or a powerful relic... you do not need magical powers or the power of the gods..."_

 _"All you need... is the spirit to push forward."_

* * *

 _ **Several Years Earlier:**_

* * *

Jaune Lincoln Arc, brother of seven sisters and only son out of his generation of the Arcs, smiled as he received his invitation to Beacon.

"Congratulations, Jaune" a voice in his head called out to him as the young man smiled.

"I really couldn't have done it without you guys... eh... guy" he replied out loud, earning four other laughs. Jaune laughed alongside them, after everything they did for him...

"Regardless, it was your hard work and drive that pushed you, you have gained great courage since the day we met you" one voice said as Jaune smiled.

"Thanks... Time"

"But don't forget... no one is invicible... do not get cocky in battle" another voice, one called Wilds said as another voice spoke up.

"We know you'll do great" Twilight said as another voice spoke up.

"Just don't sleep in class... trust me, as boring as it could be..." warned Sky as Jaune nodded.

Sky, Time, Twilight, Wilds... the four current voices of Link in his head... or rather subconscious. He still remembered how he first met them...

* * *

 _Jaune Arc, age ten moaned as he woke up with a headache, looking around, he was confused as he found himself not in his bed but rather in a spiritual white void. Before he could say anything, he noticed four men around their late teens talking before they stopped and looked back at the boy._

 _They all looked the same except some differences here and there before one of them spoke._

 _"...Hello" said one of the men, who happened to be Sky while Jaune looked scared._

 _"W-where are we?" Jaune asked scared as another one, named Twilight, answered._

 _"We are... well, we are inside your heart and mind" he answers gently, reminding the young boy of his father as he looked at the young kid with his similar blue eyes._

 _"My... heart? am I dreaming" he asked as Time spoke up._

 _"In a matter of speaking... I guess you could say you are dreaming" he said, trying his best to calm the kid down. "I guess we should introduce ourselves... we are... well-" he started before Wilds took over._

 _"We are all named Link. But you can call me Wilds" he introduced as Jaune nodded slightly._

 _"Wilds... but why are you all named Link?" he asked as Twilight spoke up again._

 _"We are... incarnations of the same soul" he said as Jaune looked confused before Sky spoke up._

 _"Think of it like a ham and cheese sandwich... I'm the ham ... Time there is the cheese, Twilight is the mustard and Wilds is the pickles."_

 _"Who puts pickles on a ham sandwich?" Wilds spoke up confused as Sky looked away embarrassed, It was a dare from Groose once, and after he did it, it became a guilty pleasure that only Groose and Zelda, despite her protests to stop doing that before... "Alone Time," knew about._

 _"...I don't like pickles" Jaune said bluntly as Wilds agreed._

 _"See, even he doesn't like pickles..." Wilds said as Time spoke up next._

 _"Why am I the cheese?" he asked as Twilight shrugged_

 _"I really don't care about being mustard... I guess" he said as Time smirked._

 _"Well... I guess after that time with Illia~" he teased as Twilight glared at his once-mentor and grandfather in embarrassment..._

 _"If you're going to bring that up, old man then that little wedding gift from Skull Kid..." he trailed off as Time twitched and stayed quiet, wondering if it was possible to hit that annoying imp from in here._

 _"Look, the point is we're all apart of the same soul" Sky said as he pointed to himself. "I came first... but when I died, Time was born with me inside his mind, like we are you"_

 _"So... I'm you guys?!" he asked nervously and in disbelief as Wilds nodded._

 _"Yeah, something like that, you aren't us, but you carry us inside you. We are your ancestors and we're here to help you." That was all Wilds said as Jaune nodded hesitantly._

 _"I guess... what do you mean help with" he asked as Time spoke up once more._

 _"In our time, we were all renown swordsmen and were gifted... and cursed with a great burden. We won't get too into it but you carry our blood within you and we know that you can become a great swordsman..."_

 _"You mean, become a hero like dad?" he asked as Twilight smiled._

 _"We were known as heroes ourselves... it's a long and troubling path but one that anyone can walk" he said as Time smiled, his words and lessons showing as did his experience. before they could talk more however, they sensed that they were beginning to fade._

 _Jaune was about to wake up, any second now._

 _"Well, I guess we have to go soon" Sky said as Jaune looked at them, confused? scared? they didn't know but Sky smiled. "You're waking up, so we'll probably see you again soon..."_

 _"Wait... you guys said you are heroes... what did you mean?!" he asked confused as they all smiled._

 _"Because we all have faced our trials and stood victorious" Sky said._

 _"We have made mistakes and stood to amend them" Time spoke._

 _"We each faced the darkness and walk upon the light" Twilight smirked._

 _"We have all seen our mortality... and would fall if it meant to protect a friend" Wilds grinned._

 _"A hero isn't one who is invincible, or the strongest... a hero is one who does not falter"_

 _"He is one who will protect others through hard work and sacrifice"_

 _"One who can see the light in the darkness"_

 _"One who learns from others and both relies and supports others"_

 _"That is what a hero is... that is what anyone is capable of..." Sky finished._

 _"So, are you a hero, Jaune?" Twilight asked_

 _"Do you hold courage within you?" Time questioned_

 _"Will you surpass us?" Wilds asked before Jaune heard one last thing._

 _"Will you take the sword and burden as the next Hero?"_

 _Jaune woke up with a snap of his eyes and getting up, the first of many dreams... and one that would change his outlook forever..._

* * *

Jaune smiled, seven years later of training within his subconscious and with his father. While not a huntsman, he was a swordsman

from a small village and helped trained him, eventually after constant pestering. It has been a long and hard experience and even more so to discover and learn his semblance, something that the Links inside his head helped him in. Pocket Space... the abilities to store things in a pocket dimension.

And now he was about to head to Beacon, in just three weeks...

"Jaune... we need to talk" Sky said as the future student stopped his mental cheering and closed his eyes to meditate, soon he found himself in the Ghostly Ether, seeing the four others looking at him in faces of pain, sadness, but strange enough... acceptance.

"What's wrong you guys?" he asked, worried as Time spoke up, breaking the ice.

"Our time is up" he said as Jaune looked at them confused. Time was up, what did that mean. Seeing the befuddled look, Twilight sighed.

"Jaune, remember when we all said that we came here to help you... because you are our reincarnation?" he began as Jaune nodded. "While you contain our Heroic Spirit... you do not contain our actual souls... and now it's time we returned to our rightful place."

"Huh?... wait, you mean you're going to-"

"We are going to go in peace... back to our family and friends" Time finished with a sad smile, one that showed his years of a father and a warrior.

"...I see..." Jaune lied, heartbroken at the fact he was losing his four mentors. Wilds spoke up however.

"You are a wonderful hero, kid. You can do great in Beacon" he said as Jaune looked at them and soon saw them begin to fade.

"Before we leave however, we will grant you something... our memories and experiences..." Sky said as Twilight continued.

"If you ever need help, call upon our memories, remember our lessons and know we will always be with you..."

"Remember to continue your training, to grow and better yourself" Wilds said as Time was the last one to leave.

"A sword can do anything, so long as the hand that holds it has courage... we pray to the goddesses for your success..." he said before fading away.

"Go... and do not falter" was the last thing he heard before the visions came.

Back in reality, Jaune grabbed his head, memories pouring in before it started to settle down. after twenty minutes of a migraine, Jaune got back on his feet, feeling the tears start to fall. Looking out at the window, he wiped them away with a smile. He would grieve... he would cry... but he wouldn't falter into despair.

He would see them again... until then however, he would make them proud. He was Jaune Lincoln Arc. The successor to the Hero's Spirit that dwelled inside him.

And that was a promise on his name, one that he would never back down from or break.

There were three weeks left before Beacon, three weeks to prepare and spend time with his family. And then... his true journey would begin.

* * *

 **And cut, So any advice, suggestions, criticism or thoughts are welcomed. Again I want to thank you guys and also inform you that as of now... out of the people that voted...**

 **Jaune x Blake**

 **Jaune x Pyrrha**

 **Jaune x No One**

 **Jaune x Yang**

 **Jaune x Velvet**

 **Each one has at least one vote. So for those who want some of the other pairings to have a higher chance then keep on voting. And finally, I want to know... Should Jaune encounter some other Zelda characters... Some will make an appearance... but others might be just a thought?**

 **Also, for a spoiler... Jaune's weapons are going to mostly consist around some classic Zelda Items like his Sword/Shield, his Bow, his Bombs and maybe some other items down the line...**


	2. First Steps

**Ok... so Chapter 01. I really don't know how far I'm going to go into this but I plan on getting caught up to the events of Season 4-5 at least. Also for the Poll results... as of now. It's.**

 **Pyrrha/ No-one tied for first...**

 **Blake for second**

 **And Ruby, Neo, Cinder, Velvet, and Yang tied for third. They all have at least one vote so far.**

 **Also I did some reading on Fanfiction and found some stories with the same kind of plot as a Hero's New Arc. They started before I did and honestly, they are pretty good.**

 **They are:**

 _Legend of Zelda: Remnants of Tri/ by UnitedOspery1991_

 _A Sword Wields no Strength/ by hunter81095_

 _And finally... Legend of Jaune/ by CDSoundtrack_

 **So check them out if you have the time.**

 **Anyways... I DO NOT own RWBY or Zelda, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Today was the day... his day he would head off to Beacon. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled in acceptance as he wore a pair of black boots, with his blue jeans and Pumpkin Pete hoodie with the Arc symbol embroidered green on the back. He kept his blond hair shaggy as he wore a small necklace. It was an old hand-me-down passed down by the Men and Women of Arc.

Jaune smiled as he looked at it, a small green gem stone... from his memories of the Heroes of Link... a single green Ruppee. And speaking of hand me downs...

Jaune looked on his bed, seeing his great-grandfather's sword. Crocea Mors... repaired from the nicks and scratches as he picked up the sword and sheathe and placed it on his back. Wearing his hood, he smiled as he headed down stairs to meet his family. This would be the last time he saw them for a while...

"Morning guys" he greeted when he made his way to the kitchen, one filled with several girls... and one other man. Yes... Jaune Arc grew up with seven sisters... and two parents to keep them in line.

His father, Jaques Arc... otherwise known as Jack Arc smiled silently, his attention on his son with a smirk while his mother, Isabelle Arc... gave a warm smile... before walking over to him for a spine snapping embrace. He could compare it to a Goron... and his sisters were no better as his youngest, Roslyn Arc ran at him with a large smile.

"Morning, bro" she greeted as she hugged his chest... Jaune merely smiled, patting her on the head as the others greeted him.

"Morning... fresh meat" his sister, Rogue Arc said as she held her arms crossed with a smirk of her own. Causing Jaune to falter slightly. With the way she said it, it was more like he was being drafted in Atlas or something...

As the rest of the family greeted the swordsman he couldn't help but smile at them... He was going to miss them... well, he wasn't going to miss Rogue's teasing... but still he was going to miss them. Jack smiled as he got up and gave his son a hug of his own.

"So... our son is going to Beacon... I guess I should be proud of how you're growing... soon you will be going out with girls... and having kids of your own" he said with a small smile as Isabelle glanced at them.

"No kids... not until he's twenty five" she said finally as Jaune sighed and Jack smirked.

"Fine... but that doesn't mean you can't find a nice girl there..." he said as Jaune blushed.

"I know dad..." Jaune said silently while embarrassed as his dad went on.

"When I first met your mother, I used my charm and confidence to walk over to her and ask her out" he said as his wife looked at him emotionlessly.

He saw her and then became entranced by her for whatever reason before he flirted with her like some kind of macho man wannabe...

"Though through trials and many errors... I managed to serenade your mother with my wonderful nocturne on my instrument or romance..."

"You played it on an accordion... and got the wrong rooms twice" she added as he smirked.

"I wanted the entire world to hear it... and it's not my fault I couldn't recognize the dorm rooms" he defended as she sighed with a smile. She still remembered that... it was both the most humiliating and strangely enough... could be considered their first date... if you consider her trying to strangle the man to death as a date.

"Jaune... if you meet a girl... don't try to openly flirt with her..." his mother warned as he nodded. Growing up with seven sisters... as well as seeing how well it went for his father, despite the fact he still succeeded through slightly different means... was a decent reason enough.

Still, he decided to just find a girl that likes him for him... he could recall his other four lives having their wives... it ended with either a strong-willed farm girl... or a strong-willed princess, since Sky's Zelda was the original Zelda. He never really got that whole reincarnation thing.

That made him wonder if there was a Zelda, or worse... a reincarnation of Gannon around? Shaking his head, he decided not to think about that and focus on his own problems ahead.

"Also... I want you to be safe, no roughhousing or getting into trouble" she warned as Jaune nodded like a little kid. She was the Huntress in the family, his father was a swordsman and was once a wandering bard with his aura unlocked.

Still... an accordion... it reminded him of that Rito named Kass.

"Well, we need to get you to the Bullhead stop in another four hours... eat your breakfast, get packed and say goodbye to your sisters" she said as Jaune sat down. The four hours wouldn't last because the entire trip took an hour on itself.

"So, did you remember your spare clothes" his oldest sister, Violet Arc asked as Jaune nodded.

"And your backup weapons" his fourth oldest sister, Noir asked as Jaune... once again, nodded in conformation.

"And you will be careful?" his second oldest asked. Jaune smiled and nodded.

"I promise I'll be careful, Ceil" he said as the older sister hugged him. Once she was done, he was pulled into another one by Rogue.

"Kick some Grimm as-er butt for us" she said, catching herself infront of the others as Jaune smiled.

"Don't worry... I'll kick some Grimm As-er butt for you" he teased as he was punched in the shoulder by the older Arc.

"Smart aleck" she muttered as Jaune laughed slightly.

"Don't forget to eat healthy food... not just your usual..." his second youngest... Celadon said as Jaune frowned.

"...alright, I won't eat as much of it as I do" he compromised as she nodded with a smile.

"Be a good boy, Jaune" Roslyn said as Jaune blinked befuddled... was he her older brother or her dog? regardless he nodded.

"I will, but you have to be a good girl" he said as she nodded with a smirk of her own.

"And Jaune..." Maron said with a small smile before she whispered something in his ear. "Please don't get anyone pregnant" she said very bluntly as Jaune stepped back and gawked.

"W-what the heck... what do you think I am, a Playboy or something?"

"What's a play boy" Roslyn asked her brother before he passed the buck.

"Ask Maron" he said.

"Ask mom" she replied as Jaune froze on the spot.

"Ok... hey mom-"

"I will give you a present if you forget you heard that word from me and Maron" he bribed as the youngest Arc blinked and smiled.

"Ok... but I want a good one" she said as Jaune nodded and glared at the chuckling Maron and Rogue, who high-fived her.

Before he could say anything however, he was pulled into a deep embrace by Ceil... followed by the others that soon joined in. When Jack and Isabelle appeared, they smiled at the tender moment before they heard one last thing.

"Seriously though... not sex or drinking. Jaune" Maron said as Jaune looked at her in disbelief.

"Why do you think I'll get involved with that"

"I heard stories Jaune. No drinking of sex" she ordered as Jaune looked over to see his parents with a small smile on their father and a quirked brow from their mother.

Seeing this, Maron just turned away while she whistled while Jaune turned away and looked down at his feet.

"Busted..." Rogue said before she was silenced by the same glance before the matriarch of the Arcs sighed. They were growing up too fast.

"Hey mom... what's a play boy?" Celadon asked as everyone looked at her in shock and fear. Jack stared in disbelief while Isabelle froze.

"...Celadon sweetie... where did you hear that word?" she asked as Jaune and Maron looked horrified, some of them preparing the graves...

* * *

"Now be careful out there... and no causing trouble" his mother called out as his father smiled. Jaune meanwhile, looked back as he boarded the airship that would take him to Beacon. It reminded him of the Divine Beasts back in Wild's days. He couldn't help but wonder what the world would be like if the world had access to Sheikah tech like he did.

That would cause some serious problems if they ever unearthed that... or the goddesses the shrines that might still be around. He never knew what happened to them but from what Wilds told him, they were all deactivated and slowly went back into "hibernation" as he called it.

Looking down at his own hands, he wondered what it would be like to do something with his own scroll... maybe if he unlocked a shrine himself...

"Hey!" a girl's voice called out as Jaune turned his head and was met with the turquoise eyes of a girl with orange hair. leaning back, he fell out of his seat as she smiled widely. "Are these seats taken?"

"Nora... you can't just take over someone's seat like that..." a young man scolded her as she pouted before smiling.

"Ok Ren" she said as Jaune got up and looked at the duo. The girl... Nora, smiled with her arms crossed as the young man, Ren, was a raven haired child with a streak of magenta matching his eyes smiled softly.

"Sorry about her, Nora can be a little... hyper sometimes" he explained as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... I have a sister the same way..." he said as he held out his hand. "Jaune Arc" he introduced as Ren took it.

"Lie Ren" he greeted as Nora grabbed him in a hug.

"And I'm Nora... but you already knew that. So... what weapon do you have, do you have any siblings? What's your semblance, do you like Pancakes? and most importantly... do you like pancakes?"

Jaune blinked as she got up in his face as Jaune tried to think.

"Sword and shield... seven sisters... Pocket Space... and yeah... I do" he said as Nora nodded.

"Good" she said as she crossed her arms. "We're going to be great friends" she said as Jaune looked at Ren, who sighed.

"So... what about you guys?" he asked as Nora had an excited grin, pulling out her weapon... a large hammer that reminded him about the Megaton Hammer or the Steel Iron Hammer.

"This is my hammer, Magnhild" she declared as Ren and Jaune stared at her before the blond nodded slowly.

"Cool..." he said as Nora went on about her and Ren being friends but not being "Together-Together..." soon Jaune started to look a little nervous, cursing as his greatest challenge yet...

...Motion Sickness...

Why would he have to have motion sickness... his past lives never had it, so why was he stuck with it... oh great... now he felt sick.

"You ok, Jaune" Ren asked as her nodded, trying to keep the vomit from coming up before Nora spoke next...

"Yeah... you look like you're gonna puke..." she said as Jaune tried to stay strong. He was in control he was going to be ok... he was.. he was...

"...I'll-I'll be right back" he said as he ran towards the nearest garbage can he could find...

"He's going to barf" Nora said as Ren sighed.

"Nora..." he muttered with his forehead on his palm.

"He is going. To. Puke" she said again before standing up. "He shoots..."Nora trailed off as Ren flinched at the sound of the arc throwing up. "He scores" she cheered as Ren shook his head. This was going to be one heck of an experience...

"Gross... you got vomit on your shoes" a younger girl's voice cried out as an older one spoke up.

"What?! Ew-Ew-Ew-Ew-Ew" she cried out as she walked towards her friend.

"No wait, Yang... get away from me... GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed as Nora laughed as Ren sighed.

A heck of an experience indeed...

Ozpin... I just got the papers for the newest batch of students... are you sure it was wise to let that girl join two years earlier?. a woman with green eyes, blond hair and glasses asked. Her partner, a white haired man named Ozpin nodded as he looked at the airships approaching his school

"I am sure she will do great things, Glynda... but that isn't the only one I have an eye on at the moment..." he admitted as Glynda looked over to see another applicant on the table.

"Jaune Arc... why would you be interested in him of all people... he seemed to be a decent fighter, seems like any other student to me?" she said as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes... but if my memory served... after Team IVRE fell and left only Mrs. Arc swore to leave afterwards... never to become or let her children face Salem ever again..."

"...And yet her only son joins us" Glynda said as she caught on to what he was getting at. "Do you think he..."

"She knew that she couldn't force her ways on her children... and if he is truly Jaques's son... then he will want to become a swordsman and a hero like his ancestors..." Ozpin said as he looked at the picture. "We know that for whatever reason, Salem tried to eliminate them... but failed to do so... Jaques... was the last known survivor and we still don't have a reason as to why she tried to kill them?"

He asked him many times... and did research, he found nothing... to be honest the Arc family name was rather new, before it would change every four generations... and this was for well over a millennium. they were a family of swordsmen... bards that knew of stories, myths... fairy tales...

Legends...

It was at that moment he recalled an old legend of his own, one that was nearly forgotten by the passages of time now... one he learned back before he was cursed... before he was destined to fight Salem...

He promised to keep that secret with him, one that he would never reveal unless the world be turned upside down... another Great War... at worst.

He would have to see how the young boy would do... and if Salem was truly threatened by them as much as to try and eliminate their entire bloodline...

'A silver Eyed Warrior and the descendant of the Farosh Clan...' he thought as he picked up his cane and left the room with his deputy headmistress by his side...

* * *

 **And Cut. So this was the first official Chapter of a Hero's New Arc. Any thoughts, suggestions, criticism or other are all welcomed.**

 **Now I also planed on developing Jaune's sisters off of Zelda characters while I based off Jaune's parents by Joan of Arc's parent's names.**

 **Also... since Jaune is Link's incarnate, I was wondering what title to given him. I was already given a suggestion of the Hero of Life by: Kronus18, so some ideas would be helpful**

 **So far I have:**

 **Hero of Remnants**

 **Hero of Life/ suggested by Kronus18**

 **Hero of Ruin**

 **and Hero of the New Era**

 **Finally, I wanted to know... should I include something similar to a "World of Remnant" Omake after certain chapters or no, It would more or less be about ancient legends about Hyrule before it became Remnant.**

 **That's all for now...**


	3. First Meeting with a Rose

**Alright, so let's get into it. I DO NOT own RWBY or Zelda, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively. Current Poll results on the bottom of the chapter and like always I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Beacon Academy, the prestigious school where young students learn to become expert Huntsman and Huntresses in a world filled with Grimm. The magnificent scenery and atmosphere of the airships landing down, bringing the many people off them so that they could become the new Huntsman and Huntresses of tomorrow...

"Land... oh thank god..." Jaune cried out as he jumped off the landing platform and smirked at the arrival. While he loathed vehicles with a passion, due mostly to his motion sickness, he was also excited to be here.

Behind him was Nora, who did the same as Ren just preferred to walk before meeting up with them.

"I can't believe it... We're are finally here!" Nora cheered as she looked around while waiting for Ren to show up. "I mean I can but this is going to be great... so, are you ready to break some legs, Jaune?" she asked as Jaune looked at her before nodding softly.

"I'm ready to fight Grimm..." he clarified as Nora nodded in acceptance. This was great, she already made a friend and the year hasn't even begun yet.

"Nora..." Ren's voice called out as Nora stopped and turned to the Arc with a warm smile.

"Coming Ren..." she answered back as she turned to Jaune with a smile. "Well then I guess i'll see you later" she said as Jaune nodded and watched the young Valkyrie leave to meet up with her friend. To say that he was confused was a slight understatement. She was a nice girl but she really was overly-hyper... just like his sister was...

More than his sister was...

With that... Jaune looked to where Nora left him before deciding to follow before a voice caught his attention.

"Well... I thought she was making it up when she said you were coming to Beacon" a young woman's voice called as a girl with brown hair and a pair of sunglasses appeared with a smirk and a hand on her handbag. Jaune turned to her and placed his hands in his pockets with an expression of familiarity. One of his sister's friends...

"Hey, Coco" he greeted as she lifted her glasses, observing his being before placing her glasses back on.

"Really... Pumpkin Pete..." she muttered lamely as Jaune looked away abashed... it had sentimental value as a kid and even now... it was his good luck charm. "If you survive initiation... I'm taking you to get a wardrobe change" she decided as she refused to be associated by a boy wearing a cereal box mascot as he battle wear.

"It's casual" he said as he defended as she didn't care. "I have more clothes in Pocket Space" he stressed as she refused to budge. eventually, he gave in "Fine... you win" he moaned before looking down, earning a laugh from the Huntress-in-Training

"Good boy" she said teasingly before an explosion caught them off guard. Turning to the source, they both ran over there before seeing an interesting scene play out, more accurately a younger girl, maybe about two years or so, being yelled at by a girl in all white. This kept up until another girl in black seemed to come to the younger red-themed girl's aid before they both left her there on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she said depressed before Coco noticed Jaune walk up to her with a small smile, one matching the one slowly appearing on hers. 'Be sure he's safe... and makes friends' the older girl thought as she remembered the older Arc's request for her brother's well-being.

"Seems like he has it covered" she said to herself before walking away, going off to join her team.

* * *

Ruby Rose could say she had a very interesting week as she laid on the ground with a somber expression as she tried to wonder how this was going to go from here. First she got accepted early to go to Beacon with her sister. Said sister then got barf on her shoes by some kid that looked like he was going to be sick.

The only reason he was still alive was probably because he apologized and fled from her sister's wrath... something she pittied but after what happened at that club... maybe it was karma or something?

After that, her said sister abandoned her and now she was left alone. It didn't help that some girl yelled at her for bumping into her luggage, she apologized and here she was scolded even more before she was literally blown up. It wasn't even her fault!

Then after a girl came to her defense, the "Heiress" as she was called left with a huff as the black themed woman walked away, clearly wanting to be away from the other girl.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she muttered before she noticed a hand offering her up above her.

"Need a hand" a young man above her asked as she took his hand and smiled softly.

"Thanks" she said as she looked him over before stopping at realizing how he looked familiar. "Aren't you the kid who threw up on the ship?" she asked as Jaune looked away with a blush. Clearly it was an embarrassing moment but in his defense, motion sickness...

"Yeah... I can get motion sickness" he admitted as he smirked regardless. "The name's Jaune Arc; short, sweet and rolls off the lounge... ladies... love it... oh no" he greeted before he froze. By the goddesses of Hyrule, why did he use that cheesy pick-up line?

Now she was probably going to think he was some kind of womanizer like Maron said he was and...

"Do they really?" she asked, clearly not offended or really paying attention to what he said as he looked at her.

'Work with it' he thought to himself as he tried to change the subject.

"Y-yeah, well at least my mom and dad says..." he tried to sat before giving up, well that was a wonderful first impression... "N-never mind... sorry"

Ruby however chuckled at him in a slight bit of amusement. She remembered when Yang would complain about boys trying to "Woo" her or something but he seemed sincere enough not to take advantage of a situation. He was a dork. "Don't worry, I'm know what you mean... Vomit Boy " she said with a tease as he looked at her with a small smirk.

"Sorry for my motion sickness... you know, what if I called you Crater Face?" he teased back as she looked at him with her cheeks flushed.

"It wasn't my fault..." she complained as Jaune laughed at their situation...

"Vomit boy and Crater Face... seems like we both had a bit of trouble today..." he said as she nodded a little before a small smile formed on her face. She was finally making a friend. A real, non-weapon friend.

"So..." she said, trying to start up another conversation, "I got this thing" she said as she pulled out from her back, her folded weapon that soon took the form of a scythe. Jaune stared at the weapon in amazement as he recalled the battle Time faced against the monster called Gomes...

"Woah..." he muttered as he looked it over in an analytical way. Something he learned from the Links when they were still in his subconscious...

"It's also a high-impact sniper riflfle" she chirped happily as Jaune looked at her confused? High-impacted... oh...

"So... it's also a gun?" he asked as she beamed.

"Yup, so, what do you have?" she asked, wanting to see his own weapon as Jaune looked at her a little nervous by her expression before pulling out his sword and shield.

"...Well my main weapon is Crocea Mors. It's a sword and shield my great-grandfather used in the war" he said as he looked at the blade with respect. At one time, he would have thought it to be a shame to use an old Hand-Me-Down blade like this but he learned very quickly that any weapon has a use and a weapon like Crocea Mors, one that had history on it, one used by his ancestors...

Jaune now looked on it in pride, him wanting to use it as his main weapon, honoring those that used it before him and to carry their wills with him.

"So it's a family heirloom?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded. Yeah, an heirloom. That being mentioned, he put it away and smiled. "I come from a line of swordsman and want to keep that tradition alive... or at least keep their way of the sword in the bloodline" he said as he remembered the promise he made to Time. Ruby nodded in acceptance.

"So you're a great swordsman then, Jaune" she asked as he turned away.

"No... I'm actually just decent at best" he admitted as he crossed his arms. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntsman here, so I can improve and make my family proud... and to be able to protect others."

"Well I know you will become a great swordsman, Jaune" Ruby asked as they continued to walk throughout the school. "So... why did you help me back their anyways?" she asked as Jaune smiled.

"Because it was the right thing to do... beside my mom always said that a friend is only someone you never met yet" he replied, getting a small smirk from the girl.

"Wow... so you're like a momma's boy?" she teased as Jaune blushed.

"N-no!,,, it's, well... it's interesting growing up as the only son in a family of all girls..." he said as he didn't count his dad. Ruby blinked confused.

"So, you have sisters?" she asked as Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, I have seven of them" he replied as the red reaper stopped and looked at him with wide silver eyes. Seven sisters... he had Seven Sister?!

"Woah..." she muttered as Jaune laughed at her reaction, something that most people show when they find out that. Still he loved his sisters, even remembered the times he and the others compared them to their own friends from their own lives... Celadon resembled Saria... Ceil resembled Mipha, Heck even Rogue reminded him of the Gerudo of Nabooru and Urbosa with their teasing and good-nature.

"Yeah, so it can be a little interesting when growing up with seven sisters"

"...I'll say, Yang can be a little overbearing at times" she admitted. "Also... you might want to avoid her for a while" she said as Jaune looked at her with another look of confusion, one that made Ruby clarify. "You threw up on her shoes" she said as Jaune looked at away with a small blush.

"Yeah... sorry" he said as he continued to her towards their destination.

"So, any idea where we're going?" she asked as Jaune froze. He misheard that... right?

"I was following you..." he said as the two just stayed their silently as Jaune looked nervous... maybe they had some kind of directory or something?

"...We're lost aren't we" she said as Jaune looked at her and nodded. Well this was a good way to begin their first day of school.

"What are you two doing here?" a voice called to them as Ruby immedietly noticed the owner of the voice and Jaune looked at him confused. The man wore a black buttoned up vest and a green shirt with matching green pants. As he held onto his cane, Ruby smiled and greeted the man who allowed her into his academy.

"H-headmaster Ozpin?!" she almost shouted as Jaune turned to meet the man, the one he heard his mother talk about before giving him a greeting.

"H-hello sir" he said as Ozpin looked at them both with a curious look on his face.

"Now students... why are you two here instead of the Main Hall" he asked as Jaune spoke up.

"Sorry sir, we're just a little lost" he admitted as the man merely smiled.

"Well I am on my way myself, If you want I can escort you both until you two both find you way there yourselves" he offered, one that both kids took.

"This place is amazing" Ruby said as Ozpin smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Miss Rose. How about you Mister Arc?" he asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, this place is cool" he admitted, memories of Wind's life at the Skyloft's Knight Acedemy slowly coming to mind. He wondered how this was going to compare, since the place was well over twenty times that building's size. As the headmaster escorted the two to the gathering place, they both couldn't help but wonder what awaited them in the future...

* * *

 _Omake: The Knights of the Three Dragon Scales:_

 _Long ago, before the two brothers... there existed a lineage, a bloodline of a fabled swordsman and a young princess. Through great trials. The swordsman and the Princess fought against a great calamity. They married, bearing three sons and two daughters. Soon after the knight's death, their mother while on her own deathbed, asked them to each go out into Hyrule and see what awaited them and gave them all a riddle..._

 _Power, Wisdom, Courage... what leads what to become a true ruler..._

 _And upon answering it right, they would be left as the next ruler... four of them explored the world to answer the riddle and the one who had no desire to become king remained behind. Soon, the four returned back with slightly different answers. The dying queen each asked them what they thought._

 _One brother said that the world operated on power leading wisdom and courage, that the ones who ruled the world must have the power and the might to protect others..._

 _one of the sisters claimed that wisdom was the one that would lead the world, for that those who refused to learn from mistakes were destined to repeat them, believing that the wisdom was the true key needed to become next in line..._

 _The last brother however argued that courage was the real meaning and that, like his late father, it took courage to protect those in need and to do what was right._

 _Finally, the last daughter thought about it, she soon answered that it took all three to bring about a true ruler. One must have power, wisdom and courage to lead wisely, rule truthfully and fight strongly to protect the kingdom._

 _The queen laughed slightly and explained the truth, that it did in fact take all three attributes and soon named her youngest daughter the new heiress to the thrown. Albeit begrudgingly, the other three siblings agreed and soon bowed to their sister. The sister however refused to accept her own siblings bowing to her and stated while she was indeed destined to become the newest queen that she would need others with her._

 _A knight filled with Power, to support her when she fell to weakness..._

 _A knight filled with Wisdom, to lead her when she became troubled and confused..._

 _A knight filled with Courage, to lead her when she grew afraid and was unable to stand up..._

 _And then, a knight filled with Kindness, one to lead her if she grew distant from her people as the new ruler..._

 _Soon the queen passed and the next coronation began. The three siblings prayed for their parent's life of rest before they were each visited by the Dragons of Hyrule. Blessed with a scale, they asked for the Great Fairies to then weave them into their tunics. They then joined their sister and brother to help them lead Hyrule as the Three Knights of the Royal Family..._

 _The Knight of Courage_

 _The Knight of Wisdom_

 _The Knight of Power_

 _As they grew, their families forever swore to protect the new royal family with honor. They were each given a test to fetch a scale of the Dragons... to prove them as the next ones worthy of being the knights of their generation..._

 _Those that took the tests were given the marks of the ancient Golden Goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din... there they carried the wills of the original three children of the late Queen Zelda..._

 _..._

 _Where did they go? where are the Dragons? What became of the lines of the Royal Family and the Three Knights who bared the crests of the Goddesses. And if they still live in this ruined land of Remnant... when would they soon appear again._

 _And if they do appear, how long will it be before they again fall?_

* * *

 **Alright so this was chapter 3 of A Hero's New Arc. Also on another note, I am now sick... Yay...**

 **So don't expect much of any updates for a while until I recover. Finally, how did you like the little Omake at the end there. I will give you a bit of a spoiler however... compare Jaune's symbol to Farore's symbol and tell me if you can find a connection. Coincidence?... probably...**

 **Also For the most recent polls for pairings... A bunch of ties. Currently with...**

 **Emerald, Illia and another choice with no votes...**

 **Weiss, Coco, Nora and Cinder tied for fifth**

 **Fi, Velvet and Neo tied for fourth**

 **Ruby and no pairing for third**

 **Blake and Yang for second**

 **and finally... Pyrrha currently coming in first...**

 **I plan to have the poll opened for a while but determining the pairing is going to be mostly up to you. That being said, this is not going to be a Harem... and I have plans for Neo down the line... what kind of plans... let's just say that she's going to be having some fun after Beacon...**


	4. Foreshadowing Clans

**Alright, so I want to get this out of the way quickly, Polls are going on until the 14th, And whoever wins will have the "Closest" chance at being the rival. Mainly because it's generally tied at first sometimes and I want it to be more about the direction the story relationships will generally go. Meaning that first second or third will be considered second-sisters to Jaune if not used in the pairing... The main pairing has to be in the top four or five choices and go from there. Also I want to know... should I keep or change the teams... and if I do change the teams, any good names... names that make sense... that are a color.**

 **Either way I Do Not Own RWBY or Zelda, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

As the students grouped around one another, Jaune and Ruby were led by Ozpin into the Main Halls of Beacon. To say that both kids were amazed at the size of the room was an understatement. By the time they arrived however...

"Ruby, I saved you a spot" Yang called out to her. Hearing her sister, Ruby looked over and smiled.

"Coming Yang, see-ya Jaune, Thanks Professor Ozpin" she said as she walked over to her blonde sister as Jaune smiled towards the older man.

"Thanks, sir" he said with a sheepish smile as Ozpin shook it off.

"No need to thank me Mr. Arc, even I am capable of getting lost in these halls time-to-time" he said as he began to walk his way towards the podium as Jaune looked around for a free seat, unaware that a red haired girl was behind him.

"So... Ruby, how's it going so far?" Yang asked, curious and a little hopeful, to see how her little sister was doing. Ruby meanwhile smiled a little before she went off.

"Oh... it was horrible at first. Right when you left this annoying white haired... and clothes wearing girl came in at me and started to yell at me before we both exploded. Then this black wearing girl... and black hair came to help me but she left without saying a word, then I met Jaune but we got lost but Professor Ozpin lead us here and I found you... but other than that, what were you thinking when you ditched me back there Yang."

"... that you would socialize?" she replied, unsure in what to say.

"Socialize... I blew up, got yelled at and ditched by two people and I got yelled at by this mean girl... and she was the one who caused the explosion in the first place..."

"You're joking" was her only sarcastic reply. Sarcastic... Sarcastic?! she just told her sister she blew up! Where was the "It's ok, Ruby... those things happen to everybody" or "*Gasp* I don't believe that!" not-

"Seriously?" Yang asked before another voice interrupted them.

"You!" a certain white haired girl called out as Ruby jumped into her sisters arms in panic.

"Oh no, not again" she cried out softly.

"You could have blown us both to bits" she chastised the younger girl, causing Yang to look at them Owlishly. Did she miss something... wait, if what she said was true, then...

"You really did explode..." she said without even thinking as she subconsciously dropped her sister. Seriously, what was next? Was she going to have to worry about the school being killed with her malfunctioning weapon... her sister making out with that kid who vomited on the air ship... oh worse... her hair being shaved in her sleep.

Like hell it would...

"Listen, I want you to read this" Weiss said as she handed the young reaper a pamphlet before wording off several things that reminded her of something she saw on a commercial during the pharmacy drug side-effects warning. Except it just kept getting faster.

"...Uh..." she said, confused as Yang wouldn't blame her. She was having trouble keeping up with it.

"You really want to make me happy?" she asked, getting a nod from the younger girl. "Read this and never speak to me again."

"Wait... Maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot" Yang said, trying to help her sister out as Ruby smiled and started over.

"Y-yeah, I'm Ruby, maybe we can hang out sometimes..." she said awkwardly as Weiss stared at her before smiling.

"Sure... and while we're at it... I know, we can go school shopping and do girl stuff like our hair and nails and talk about cute boys like the blond twig over there" she said as she pointed to Jaune, who looked back confused.

"Vomit Boy?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Jaune!?" Ruby squeaked out as said blond heard her and turned to them.

"Ruby, who are you two?"

"...You know her?" Weiss asked as Jaune blinked before nodding. That was enough for Weiss to huff. "Then I don't want anything to do with you either" she said as Jaune just stared at her. Did he just get metaphorically dumped by a girl he never met or had attention for?

"...Wait, aren't you the girl that blew you and Ruby up?" he asked as said girl smiled.

"Finally!" she declared in over-exaggerated triumph. Weiss just kept her glare before walking away, making Jaune roll his eyes.

"Well excuse me, Princess" he muttered annoyed as he addressed the other two girls. "What was that about?"

"You're the guy that puked on me in the ship" Yang said quietly as her eyes started to turn red, making Jaune look at her before remembering what Ruby said before looking nervous.

"...Y-yeah, sorry about that, motion sickness and all..." he said sheepishly as Yang remained no better amused.

"Give me one reason to not kick you ass" she said bluntly as Ruby looked at them in horror. Jaune was not doing much better before he tried to do something, think of something, anything that could save his own life.

"...Because it was an accident?" he said... not working. "Because I'll pay for new ones" he said, something which... if he did do it, he might as well apologize with something. Still no luck in calming her down before he remembered something from what his mother said.

"Because you can kick my as in combat class" he said as that instantly caught the other blonde's attention. Soon her body loosened and she had a calmer look on her face.

"Go on..." she said as Jaune nodded.

"If you kick my ass now... you'd get in trouble... but if you kick my ass during a spar..." he said as she started to smirk as Ruby looked concerned for her first friend in Beacon, already going to die by her own sister's hands... this day was really the worse day of her life.

"And you're buying me new shoes" she said as she still wanted something other than a satisfactory ass-kicking from the poor motion-sick swordsman.

"...After you win" he said as Yang narrowed her eyes.

"Before"

"After so I have some insurance... unless you want to pay for the funeral" he said with a small smirk. "After all, would you rather use your own money to pay for a grave or have me use my own?" he joked before holding out his hand. Yang said nothing before smiling slightly.

"Well it's good to see my sister's friend isn't a total wuss... but if you try anything with her then so help me I'll-"

"You'll kill me by ripping out my bones piece by piece and grinding my origans into paste" he said monotone as Yang looked at him. "I have seven sisters, so I know how you feel and how the speech goes... you have my word I won't have anything to do with hurting Ruby..." he said with a small smile, holding his hand again, which this time the blonde girl took with a small smirk.

"Alright... but I have my eye on you Vomit Boy" she said with a small smirk as Jaune moaned.

"Seriously... Vomit Boy's going to be a thing now..." he said depressed before a voice caught their attention.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and skills to fight against the Grimm as the next generation of Huntsman and Huntresses. However as of now, all I see is wasted potential and energy, all in need of a direction. You assume this knowledge is free... and will in turn free you from such. However, you will be the ones to take the first step, We will only do so much for you. The rest will be up to how serious you take it."

That was all he said as Glynda walked over and took over.

"You will all be sleeping in the cafeteria tonight... and tomorrow will begin your initiation... Dismissed" she said as everyone looked at each-other confused and started to talk to one another.

"He seemed out of it" Yang said as Ruby agreed.

"Almost like he wasn't there" her sister agreed before looking at her friend. "Well, we need to get ready Jaune, nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you to. Nice to meet you uh..."

"Yang, oh and you better not think of dropping out, because Momma needs a new pair of shoes." That was the last thing he heard before she punched him in the arm with a smirk.

"Sure... Yang..." he said, holding his arm as he walked away. He felt his aura healing it but still... wait. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Jaune?" another voice called as Nora smiled widely, walking up to him as Ren was behind her. "So, what's going on with you" she asked with a smile as Jaune smirked.

"Oh... hey guys, I just made some more friends... how about you?"

"We're familiarizing ourselves with the school. You want to come with us?" he asked before Nora interrupted.

"Wait, new friends... as in more then us? Where are they, can you introduce us to them?" she asked with a smirk as Jaune smiled softly.

"Sure... do you mind if I come along... I kind of got lost on the way over here" he admitted. As the three left, they didn't notice a small black bird that looked at him out the window before it flew away. So the boy wasn't doing anything to his nieces... at least Tai will get off his back now.

Still to hear that his niece got in two years earlier... and that Isa's kid joined... that must mean something? He'd have to talk to Oz about that. After all, from what he discovered, the Arcs were decended from the Farosh Clan... while he and his sister were part of the Dinrai Clan, no... the Brenwan Clan.

* * *

Roman Torchwick... was not a happy man, ok so he wasn't exactly unhappy, he was rather... annoyed. Yes... he was annoyed. Annoyed that his current "Boss" was just done finished bitching him out about how he almost exposed her by attracting a Huntress, about how he was supposed to be the one to take the dust and the attention, and at his partner for being indisposed for backing him up.

his adopted niece on the other hand... Neopolitan, or otherwise Neo, just looked at him in concern. He hated that look, a look she took from his sister, before those damn animals killed her in one of their "Protests of Equal Rights" they go on about. Since then, he took her in and made her into the fighter she was today, though he couldn't blame her hate for the fang, he was happy that she would tolerate them enough not to attack the animals on sight.

Thankfully she knew not all of them were bad, all faunus that is. No, only the White Fang, were animals, but he could understand. This world was sink or swim, fly or drop... live or die. He knew that, she knew that, those animals knew that and even their boss knew that.

Did that make him a racist... is it racist to hate other racists... he didn't know, he didn't care, all he cared about was coming out of this in one piece, with Neo by his side.

Neo herself smiled softly as she looked at her uncle in concern turning into happiness, he was ok. That was all she cared about. That was all she wanted.

"Roman..." a voice said as he moaned to himself, something Neo did as well.

"Yes boss?" he asked, trying to be civil.

"I hope you understand that your contract with the White Fang is only... temporary" she said as Torchwick nodded, inside he could only roll his eyes. Yeah, "Temporary" because that's how she went. If she wanted him gone or had no more need... he got the message, She'd kill him if he proved less of an importance to her than the animals.

"I know mam" he said as Cinder nodded in his acceptance.

"That being said... I hope that Neo will be handling her part of the plan... as well as the needed back up for you when the time comes" she said as Roman nodded as Neo smirked with her wide grin. Yeah, she'd be enough.

"She will, we'll do what you ask of us" he said as Cinder nodded and walked away.

"Then continue your part of the plan... I will contact you again with your next set of orders" she finished as she left the room as Roman soon sighed, releaved she was gone. Seriously, that woman unnerved him.

Frightened him...

Neo was no better as her eyes swapped colors, Pink becoming Brown and vice-versa. Getting up, she looked at the thief and smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile. She never knew her family, they were killed by the Grimm. All she had of her old family was a small crest... one she changed to more suite herself and hide her.

She was told they were from a predated clan... an ancient, legend so to speak. She never believed in fairy tales... but if what her parents told her about her former mark, her emblem was right. Then as a survivor of this so called Naydra Clan... then she believed there was a little more than met the eye.

And she wanted to learn more...

Looking back at Roman, she made some hand signs and Roman just smiled softly.

"Ok... you can go out for some ice-cream... just be carefull" he warned as she smiled and left in her semblance. Roman just sighed as he continued his work plans in peace. He needed to find out something about Cinder, and her ideas...

If only to have a better chance of survival...

* * *

 **Alright, so that was the second chapter. Not very long but I digress... I just don't want to start jumping into main events like initiation until after the 14th so I have an idea on the whole pairings idea. That being said, Top 5 choices are having a chance at the actual pairing, and so far they are... as ordered.**

 _1: Pyrrha Nikos_

 _2: Blake Belladonna_

 _3: Ruby Rose_

 _4: Velvet Scarlatina_

 _5: Yang Xiao-long_

 _6: Neopolitan/Neo, Cinder Fall, Coco Adel, Fi/Master Sword Spirit_

 _7: Nora Valkyrie, Illia and No One/ Forever-Alone_

 _8:Weiss Schnee and Emerald Sustrai_

 **...**

 **Now on last final set of questions...**

 **Mercury and Emerald... should they be redeemed?**

 **Should Roman Torchwick Live?**

 **Should I add some of my OCs in this story so long as they don't take over the plot... more than just the main villain in Jaune's story and Jaune's family like other side characters... (Considering we don't have anything much on Atlas or Vacuo... even the other places like Menagere, Vale and Mistral are all open for room to improvise...)**

 **I don't know but on one hand... we really don't know much... yet on the other... I don't want to make some OCs that would eventually mess with core cannon material down the line... like I said, I don't know so thoughts, advice and criticism are all welcomed.**


	5. Secondary Task

**Alright, so the next chapter is up and the last few votes are going in soon. The current results will be up after the chapter. Now I DO NOT own Zelda or RWBY, they belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth Respectably.**

* * *

"W-where am I" Jaune moaned as he looked around, seeing an empty but familiar void of the Ghostly Ether. The last time he was here was when he talked to the other Links before they moved on. Getting up from the ground, he looked around before he felt a strange presense behind him.

Turning to face the unknown... he was met face to face with a white wolf with a single red eye. From his memories and Twilight's... this was the Hero's Shade. But that didn't make sense. From what he was told, the Hero's Shade was destroyed after the Era of Twilight after Gannon was defeated and Midna returned to the Twilight Realm.

"It's been a while, Jaune" the wolf said, causing him to take a step back and reach for his sword.

"It has..." he answered with narrowed eyes before the wolf sighed and disappeared, reappearing as a small orb of light that appeared in the familiar for Time. "Sadly, we still have some unfinished business to attend to" he said with a small, bitter-sweet smile, making Jaune look at him before releasing his hold on Crocea Mors and crossing his arms.

"Time? Wait, hold on. Didn't you and the others leave? You all passed on." he said as Time nodded his head.

"We did, but like we said, we left you our memories, our experiences. I guess you can say this is similar to how I first created the Hero's Shade in my time. However, thanks to the Goddesses, we were able do something similar to that in a mental state instead of a physical one."

Jaune didn't say anything, he didn't understand it and did not really know if he should, Time sighed and clarified. "What I mean is that while the real us are in peace, we each left a little bit of ourselves inside your subconscious... We can still act as a guide but not like we have before."

"Like a fragment..." he said as Time nodded. "Then why are you here then?" he asked as Time smiled softly.

"Jaune... there is something I need to tell you. Do you recall the moments a "Link" was generally reborn into Hyrule?" he asked as the living blond sighed.

"To become a weapon needed to defend Hyrule and fight Gannon, or evil in general..." he answered annoyed, something he was more angry at when they first told him. Considering what some of them went through and knowing that it wasn't enough to end it, that was depressing.

"Then you should know why you aren't just awakening as a Link, but the Goddesses themselves are giving us an even better chance to defend ourselves than normal." Jaune looked at his ancestor and frowned. Something always happened and every time, a hero would appear in a way, shape or form...

"You're telling me something's going to happen?" he asked as Time sighed. passing the blond Huntsman-in-Training, Time snapped his fingers and they found themselves before a large alter of some kind. "What the?!"

"Emerald Forest... a small forest next to this school... There is something in there that is... different..." he said as Jaune just looked at him concerned.

"You mean a Grimm?" he asked as Time shook his head.

"No... Grimm were corrupted monsters, like Wolfos and Skulltulla... and Gauy" Time replied, recalling the small enemies he fought in his time now being corrupted beyond recognition like they were bathed in the embers of Twilight. Then again... Gannon did gain some of that power before being defeated... and that wasn't even counting his malice from Wild's era.

"Then what is it?" Jaune asked as he was starting to get nervous. If this wasn't a Grimm... then what was it?

"... Listen, while you're out there, be careful. We already taught you how to fight with a sword and shield but in there, it won't be a test... it will be life and death and we want to make sure you're ready for whatever Grimm... or other, you're going to encounter."

"I know..." he said as sighed and looked in the sky.

"So... any idea for teammates?" he asked with a small smile on his face, making Jaune smirk.

"Don't know... I guess Ruby and Yang might be a good team. Though Yang still wants to kick my ass..." he said as Time smirked.

"You get used to it" he said, as memories of his own friends came to mind... a certain fish woman and a little imp in particular. "There was a woman I knew that once threatened to kick my butt to the point of having to drag myself home on Epona... while another one I created the Shield Bash just to calm him down..."

"Princess Ruto... and Skull Kid" Jaune said with a small laugh. He remembered Time and the other Link's telling him about that. He was forced to carry Ruto during most of his first encounter with the Zora Princess... and the imp became a great friend... even if his pranks did get past the point of annoying.

"Still... did he really throw a stink bomb durring your wedding..." he asked as Time sighed. It was a wedding to remember... so in a way, he wasn't a liar when he told Malon they would be sent off in style... he just wished he didn't have to spend his honeymoon in a large bath to get the stink off him.

Yet he was still a great friend... one that saved Malon's life during the war.

"Point is, don't be afraid of setting a bad first impression... who knows... you might meet your own future-wife in initiation... maybe vomit on her while you're at it?" he asked, mocking him and earning a dark glare from the Arc. He was close friends with the Skull Kid... He was corrupted by the imp's sense of humor...

"So this thing then... what is it?" Jaune asked as Time smiled.

"While I don't know what's out there... the Emerald Forest holds something kept hidden by my decendants for some time now... something that is a relic of Hyrule's history..." he said as Jaune looked at him in shock. Something from Hyrule? something from Hyrule that survived?

"What is it!" he yelled out as Time smiled...

* * *

Jaques Arc sighed as he finished his beer at the bar with a small smile. His wife and the daughters went out to celebrate their own way while he remained to celebrate his.

"The blood of Arc will awaken the Hero's Spirit..." he recalled as he stared out into the abyss and smiled sadly and with pride in his son's steps. It was around eleven now and he knew from his wife's tales about Beacon that tomorrow was going to be sink or swim for his son.

"So... this is how things turn out, huh you old fart..." he muttered as he thought back on his own dad's words. He was a father now, he knew what it was like to talk to your son and learn about him and his children risking their lives. He knew about his family ties... to those silly stories... to the Farosh Clan.

As a kid, he laughed with innocence. As a young traveler, he explored and wondered. And when he discovered the truth of his own blood line, then his wife telling him about that Salem monster in the world...

"And my own son is going to fight them" he muttered again as he wondered what kind of destiny Remnant had, his family had.

"It's not like you to drink so much, Jack" a man's voice called out to him as he looked back and saw a familiar friend walk towards him.

"Qrow?!" the Arc said, shocked to see his old friend sitting down with a small smile on his face.

"It's been a while, Jack... honestly can't say I'm surprised to see you here" he said with a bit of a laugh. "This brings back some memories... so, what's the occasion?"

"...Son became a man, tomorrow he starts his real first day at Beacon" he said as he looked at Qrow smiled.

"Yeah... I saw that" he admitted as Jaques looked at the man confused. "Tai wanted me to check on Yang and Ruby..." he said as Jaques thought about it and smiled.

"Well hopefully they meet on better terms than we did" he said with a laugh as Qrow chuckled.

"Yeah... Raven still holds a grudge against you..." he reminded as he rolled his eyes. "You serenaded us all with an accordion."

"I got the wrong room, I told you that already" Jack whined childishly as Qrow burst out laughing. He remembered that night, His sister chased him into the Emerald Forest trying to kill him... with Isabelle and Glynda after them.

"Yeah... Summer was embarrassed, Tai still gets a crack out of it" the bad luck charm said as Jack shook his head before filling up a glass for his friend.

"To the future of our brats... and the past of our old asses" Jack toasted with a smile as Qrow joined him. These were the things that they would remember... friends, brothers in arms...

"So, what brings you here, I know it's not just a simple catching up on old times... or am I wrong?" Jack asked as Qrow looked at him and sighed. Straight back to business then.

"Oz is concerned about the Queen's movements... You know about Fall, right?" he asked as Jack looked at him concerned before nodding. Yeah, he did.

"Parts... Are the others safe?" he asked as Qrow nodded.

"As far as we know... Raven however showed interest in Spring lately..." he admitted as Jack sighed. So the infamous Raven Brawen found the illustrious Spring Maiden...

Well that's just great...

Jack was just ecstatic. A murderous Huntress, with no qualms about killing others... who could turn into birds and teleport to who knows where... Was now looking for a power-up. Yeah... that's fair.

"As if she didn't have enough power... Why doesn't anyone do anything about them again?" he asked as he was concerned about the fact someone like Raven was going to have too much power. Qrow rolled his eyes.

"Trust me... I want to stop her to but she's too... well you know how she is..." he said as Jack rolled his eyes.

"...She tried to kill me... I had to fight her and over half of her clan... with a pocket knife-pistol and my blade" he muttered as he remembered when they tried to attack their home... oh well, sucks to be them. They lost and he won. If Raven still wants to bitch about it then she can also kiss his ass.

"Yeah... she's still pissed about that" Qrow reminded as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Karma is a bitch and so is life" he remarked as he decided to change the subject. "Your crazy sister aside... what else does Ozpin want?" Qrow smirked as he held out a scroll to which Jack picked up. Scanning it over, he looked back at him with a deadpanned stare.

"So... he wants me to keep my sources on the look out... and report to you?" he said as Qrow nodded. After a while, Jack sighed and got up. "Fine... but you're paying for the beer" he said as he teleported out of the bar. Qrow just stayed there before sighing.

"Yeah... that's fair I guess" he muttered as he stood in the bar, now left with the unneeded tab.,,

* * *

The next day came as Ruby smiled. Today was the day she was going to show off her skills, she wasn't going to be moving around, making friends. She was going to be in her element, killing Grimm, taking names, being a general kickass Huntress doing kickass Huntress things...

Yang also smiled as she watched her sister's formerly bad move disappear. As the two headed out, they noticed Jaune on the floor with a red haired woman, who apologized and was happy to meet him, lifting him up. As she left, Yang just smiled.

"So... what happened to you?" she asked as Jaune smiled softly.

"...I think I made a new friend" he said as Yang and Ruby looked at each other worried. "What? I can make friends too" he pouted as Yang smirked.

"Yeah... so did you vomit on her yet?" she asked with a smile as Jaune rolled his eyes. He got the reference already.

"You're not going to let that go, are you..." he muttered as Ruby smirked.

"Nope" came the younger girl's reply as Jaune sighed in his face. "Seriously though, what happened?" she asked wanting answers as Jaune smiled slightly.

"I was looking for my locker... bumped into her and Snow Angel talking and annoyed... well I annoyed what was her name? Weiss?" he muttered as he tried to remember her name. "Anyways we talked, Pyrrha, er... the red haired girl, well she and me talked a little and she seemed to like me."

He may have also kind of made a fool of himself. To be fair, he didn't know about Sanctum or any tournaments, all he knew her by was from Pumpkin Pete. Still he might have came on a little strong...

"You muttered the term Gerudo to her in shock... and then called her "A cute girl" before making her blush and having the white haired girl push you to the ground... at least she liked you" Wilds voice came in his head as he remembered his own time with the Gerudo Tribe.

"You think..." Jaune asked as Yang looked confused.

"Think what?" she asked as Jaune said nothing before shrugging it off.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud" he said as they heard a voice from the intercom.

"All First year students, report to the cliffs immediately. Again all fist year students, report to the cliffs immediately" came Glynda's voice as the three looked at one another and smirked.

"Well, I guess it's time to go" Yang said as Ruby smiled, finally, she was going to show Beacon what she had. Jaune just smirked, feeling excited for the event.

"Just remember, you have another objective..." Time's voice echoed as Jaune nodded.

"I know... but if it's where you said it was, then this was going to be hard" Jaune muttered before he alongside Ruby and Yang, left the room and prepared for initiation.

* * *

 **Alright, so this will be the last chapter before I finally get into the main plot. Now I want to thank everyone who voted and want to remind them that, the polls were less on the "Absolute" pairing and more on the direction I was going to go with it. Meaning that everyone in the top 5 has a chance, and that number 1 might not be picked, however this was more for who wanted to have the biggest chance of their pairing idea.**

 **So if your choice isn't picked as the main pairing or on the final choices... don't complain and be respectful to the other choices. These were all one vote away from a tie and the polls end on the 14th so there is still time to vote. Also I might make one shots of the other pairings in the top 7. Either way... the choices are...**

 **1st: Pyrrha Nikos**

 **2nd: Ruby Rose**

 **3rd: Blake Belladonna**

 **4th:Yang Xiao-Long**

 **5th: Velvet Scarlatina**

 **6th: Neopolitan/Neo, Fi**

 **7th: Coco Adel**

 **8th: Cinder Fall**

 **9th: Weiss Schnee**

 **10th: Nora Valkyrie, Illia, No one**

 **11th: Emerald Sustrai**

 **Now from the comments, you seem to want Roman to live and to have redemption for Mercury and Emerald. I already have a small plan for Roman and Emerald and Mercury might find redemption...**

 **Now there are three more things I want to know.**

 **1: Should I have Salem have more followers than are currently shown?**

 **...**

 **2: Should I give Cinder a shot at redemption?**

 **...**

 **3: Should I give Jaune a Dark Link version down the line?**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter's set up and now things are going to pick up a bit more. Any thoughts, criticism, advice or others are accepted.**


	6. Initiation's Slight Interuption

**Alright so before we get into it, I want to say that the pairing is going to be Lancaster/ Jaune x Ruby. Second, I'm probably going to be taking a break from all my stories for a while, I'm in some financial trouble and work has been slow as hell lately so until I get enough money to more support myself here, I need to cut back on some things and work another job.**

 **So like always, I do not own Zelda or RWBY, they belong to Nintendo and Rooster Teeth Respectively and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Wait... weren't there more people here?" Jaune asked himself as he looked down the line of other students and only seeing maybe a third at most of the people that were in the auditorium the previous night lined up. Was he just imagining that?

"Don't know, maybe they dropped out." Ruby said as she stood next to her friend as Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well if they can't handle it then more for momma" she said with a smirk before looking at Jaune with a smile. "Honestly though, I hope you're ready to go Vomit Boy because I'm not letting you fail."

"...Thanks, Yang, I hope you and Ruby do great out there" he said as Ruby nodded with a smirk.

"Oh I won't just do great Jaune... me and Crescent Rose are going to take the lead" Ruby said with a smirk, one matched by her sister as Jaune nodded with a smile.

"Jaune... just remember that you have to keep an eye on the prize... clear initiation comes first and if you can find out what that strange energy is..."

"Yeah, I know Sky..." Jaune said as he heard Sky's voice in his head... seriously though for clones or copies or whatever they were, they were nothing compared to the originals. Still it was probably nice only having one voice in your head instead of four.

"Students..." Ozpin started out as everyone looked at him in attention. "Now as you know, those rumors are that you would be assigned to teams, I have come here to tell you that those rumors are accurate and that you will be made into teams of four... today."

Glynda spoke next. "Those you make first eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years... the other two will be sorted through the exams finish with their own partners being grouped together."

"What?!" Ruby called out in shock, she knew about teams were forming but today, three others people... She had her sister and Jaune was nice enough but she wasn't ready to have an entire team based on randomness and eye-contact.

"I told you..." she heard a voice a few people away from her. Nora, subtle as always...

"So as you approach the Emerald Forest, you will find your partners, make your way to the ruins and collect a relic from the ruins with your partner, any questions?" Professor Goodwitch asked as Jaune raised a hand. "Mr. Arc"

"So... how are we getting there, walking or climbing or-"

"You will be dropping there from the skies themselves... anything else?" Ozpin answered as Jaune still looked confused, unaware of the other students starting to be flung off the Cliffside.

"Will we be having parachutes or something?" he asked as Ozpin remained neutral.

"...If one is incorporated into your landing strategy... any more questions Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked as Jaune went quiet before looking down. Looking to the other students, he saw one of them get launched into the air and said nothing.

"...No, I get it..." he said quietly as he knew enough from the Links' memories of Twilight being launched throughout the skies by a cannon... or how Time and Sky both carried by a giant bird or owl in Time's case. Hell, re recalled even that time Wilds... "experimented" with the stasis function of the Sheikah Slate.

I want to see how far I can go to save time by riding a flying metal crate... it won't land on a Lynel or anything...

"How was I supposed to know there was a Lynel there, Hyrule could be hard to travel through sometimes" defended Wilds, taking over Sky before changing the subject. "You still have that emergency parachute your mother packed you... right?" he asked as Jaune nodded.

Honestly he thought she was insane at first when she handed him a parachute with a face that had the utmost seriousness on it... it started to make sense now.

Soon enough, Yang was launched throughout the skies... followed by Ruby and finally him. The forces of the launch were enough to make him almost close his eyes to hold down his motion sickness, maybe if he was lucky, a Grimm would be hit with the vomit that came from his mouth... oh well... might as well get it over with...

Pulling the cord, he was halted in the air and slowly floated down back to the ground, so far so good... Soon enough, he landed on the ground with a smile... so far this was going to be easy.

"Alright, now just need to find a partner and find whatever that relic is. Then if I can find that other thing you guys were talking about we can call it a day..." Jaune said out loud as he continued to walk towards a random direction looking for someone to work with. Hey, so far as long as it wasn't the princess of ice, he was good...

He wondered how everyone else was doing...

"Oh, a relic?" a woman's voice called out to him as he turned around. Seeing a woman with a masked helm of some kind and a cloak that made him remember what of a man called Zant, this new woman merely smiled. "Tell me, little human? What would you be planning to do with such a thing?" she taunted him before a dark mist formed behind her and took form of something that struck fear in him.

Wilds said only one thing to him.

"Run" Link said seriously, and Jaune didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Yang smiled as she soared through the air with her weapon propelling her. She didn't need a parachute like Jaune, she was like a meteor that crashed into the earth with a smirk of pride as she ran out of her newly caused crater and chuckled. She totally nailed it.

Ruby on the other-hand used her weapon similar to her sister before going into a running start, she had to find her sister as fast as she could, If Yang was her partner, then maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. If she couldn't there was always Jaune, Blake, who she officially met the night before. As long as she didn't bump into-

"Watchout!" a voice yelled at her as she collided with the white-haired heiress and both fell to the ground. Soon enough, they both looked at one another and stared on in disbelief.

No, there was no way life was this cruel to her, Ruby Rose had just made eye contact with Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Blake could say she wasn't thrilled with having a team or her partner possibly being racist against Faunus. She was apart of the White Fang, with her parents, she grew up in it and wanted to make a difference... To say that was when things started to go wrong was an understatement.

Sienna Khan became the new leader after her father "stepped down" and soon turned it more into a terrorist organization... They were forced to wear masks under her orders and Gira was forced into exile back home for following the peaceful ways of the old fang.

Ever since then, more names in the Faunus community came up. Soon enough they seemed to forget their original purpose. The White Fang was a group that protected their fellow Faunus from humans that would abuse or harass them, now it became to something that sought to completely annihilate them.

They were becoming monsters, all because of this new leader and her new council. One that Adam desired to be on and one that she was willing to destroy. She saw them kill innocent civilians like they were Grimm, they saw them kill children because they were born human...

It made her feel sick, and since then, she wanted to make her own life, to bring humans and Faunus together her way... Looking down at her amulet, one that was given to her by her mother when she left to remain with the fang, she just wondered what to do next.

The amulet itself was nothing special, just a purple one with a strange design. It's most notable markings however... was that of a red eye and a lone tear falling.

 ***Bang***

Hearing the sounds of battle, Blake immediately ran to the source of the commotion before seeing an Ursa on it's hign legs about to attack. Acting quickly, she activated her Gambol Shroud's transformation and shot the Grimm in the back, killing it instantly and revealing her newest partner.

The same blond girl from the night before... well, at least it wasn't the Schnee. She pittied the poor sucker that got partnered with that little tra-

"I could of handled it" the girl said as she looked closer at her new partner with a smirk. "Wait... aren't you that one girl from last night?" she asked as Blake knew this was going to be an interesting... long... four years.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was having an interesting start to say the least, ever since this morning when she was asked to partner up with Weiss Schnee, who seemed very... persistent about them being partners, to the blond haired boy named Jaune Arc, who seemed friendly, even if he did seem like a bit of a fool.

Gerudo, he called her. She remembered that her mother passed down stories of the people of the desert, amazons that were loyal to their kind and were fearless in the face of monsters. She wanted to become like the Gerudo, Strong. Loyal. A Warrior, A Huntress. Even as a girl she was a prodigy, only losing several times to her own mother before she eventually became a Huntress at Beacon.

She wanted to follow her path, one that separated her from her family's traditions and take on her own road. Now that she thought about it, the name Arc was something her mother mentioned as well, something about them being either foolish heroes or heroic fools...

She also muttered something about an accordion playing swordsman... but she digressed.

She was honestly interested in this to be honest, She knew about the Schnee, hell what person wouldn't. Yet this guy brushed her off and even bluntly insulted her, though she insulted him first. Not only that he didn't care who either of them was and was actually friendly towards herself in the end.

He was a awkward person with a good heart and someone that caught her interest. And since she had questions on how he knew about the Gerudo and about his own family being an Arc, her immediate idea was to confront him. How?

By making him her partner, she wanted someone who saw her as Pyrrha Nikos, not as Pyrrha Nikos: the Goddess of Victory. And hopefully he would see her like that. And if not then she made a mistake that she was willing to pay. Thus she decided to use the very same idea her own mother used to always track her father.

Locate him, throw her weapon to hold him down and confront him...

There were reasons her mother wore the pants, though to be fair, her father was just as strong in his own way, he was a carpenter in Mistral and known throughout the world. Something that made her feel she had to be the best of the best... to live up to both her parent's expertise.

Before she knew it, she heard a large explosion from the distance and quickly made her way towards it. What she saw was the last thing she expected...

"Run for you life!" Jaune screamed as he was being followed by some kind of giant automaton that was chasing after him. That wasn't a Grimm... so what the hell was that thing?!

* * *

Jaune was confused, as was the persona currently acting as his guide, Seriously, this was a Guardian Stalker, the same ones that Wild fought before he died, was revived from the Shrine of Resurrection and then had to fight... again. What was something from Hyrule's ancient past doing here, of all places and of all times?!

"Jaune, I don't know how but I'm not lying when I saw that that thing is the real deal" Wilds warned as Jaune continued to run before finding himself even more confused. 'But so far it hasn't even activated it targeting system' he thought as every time a Stalker found him, it would shoot first and ask questions later. Despite the fact that he was wondering how the mechanical being even survived as long and in as perfect order as it did, something seemed wrong...

And that woman, who was she, how was she here and bringing something like that here? She resembled Zant, as he could recall the madman from Twilight's memories.

"...Hey Jaune, do you want me to take over for a bit- Wait, there's someone in the way" Wilds called as Jaune looked before him, seeing a familiar amazon with red hair. He could only think of one thing to say to his new partner. As first order of his eventual team...

"Run for your life!" he screamed as he was being chased still by the damn machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin and Glynda glared at the woman that intervened with their initiation with as much anger and hatred they could muster. The woman however merely seemed annoyed with it as she held up a barrier and a cloaking technique her master had taught her.

"Who are you, what right do you have to interfere with our student's initiation?!" Glynda yelled as the masked woman merely acknowledged them with a small grunt.

"Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin... two of the keepers of the Relic of Choice... I was hoping that I could have had an easy day, you know? Kill a few insects for my master and all" she said uninterested as Ozpin brandished his cane.

"Are you with Salem?!" he demanded and prepared to fight as she merely smiled beneath her mask and chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not, does it really matter... old man?" the woman asked as she merely summoned a pair of twin sabers from a mist of darkness and smirked. "Just know this, my master had only one goal in mind..." she said with a smile.

"And that is?" Glynda demanded, holding her crop and ready to join the fray. The woman merely turned her swords into the reverse grip and before either of them knew it, she disappeared and reappeared behind them. With a quick move of her hand, she dropped one of her swords and slammed Glynda's head against the barrier, knocking her out before addressing Ozpin with a smug tone.

"My master desires one wish... To bring peace through darkness... and for the record" she called out as she picked up the dropped sword. "You may call me, Umbra."

With introductions out of the way, she spun her swords and aimed at Ozpin with intent to kill, one matched by Ozpin's furious gaze.

* * *

 **Alright so thoughts, comments or concerns... Also regarding to the questions I asked last time, I do want to try and redeem Emerald and Mercury, mostly because they have a real chance for redemption. Emerald being the closest to redemption while Mercury could choose to die fighting for said redemption. With the new RWBY episode coming out with Salem's appearance in Haven, some things could happen since Emerald clearly stated she only cares about Cinder, not Salem. Mercury was still something of an enigma but it looks like he might actually die for abandoning Salem's faction.**

 **Emerald is essentially a girl who was ignored and grew up on the streets, stealing to survive and holds a loyalty to Cinder because she offered her something more.**

 **Mercury is someone who was trained as an assassin, possibly abused and lost his legs and killed his father.**

 **Cinder we know nothing about, she wants power, has an ego the distance to the moon and back, honestly, she's more or less going to be under Salem's control for this story.**

 **Next... Roman's fate, I don't know if I mentioned this or not but Roman's fate will be left as... well to put it simply... You have met with a Terrible Fate. Take it how you will, but Neo is going to be associated with some interesting people afterwards.**

 **As for the other questions, There will be a Dark Link brought in here, just not in the way you might think, and finally... say hello to the first... member of the main antagonists, Umbra. Thoughts on her... or did I just kill this story for all of you.**

 **Either way, thank you all for reading and I hope you have a great day.**


	7. Guardian Slayers

**Alright so a new chapter in quite a while, so while things are hectic on my end... and not looking all that much better, I'm still writing and trying to find more work to make a living. So as Always, I DO NOT own RWBY or Zelda. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively.**

* * *

Jaune Arc wanted to be a normal Huntsman, in a normal Huntsman academy and do normal Huntsman like things with his normal Huntsman life... He had come from a long line of heroes that he respected, more so since he met the four Links of the different times and eras. So therefore... it would make since that he would have to be cursed with their verity of luck.

Time spent his first night out in Hyrule Fields... fighting Stalkchildren and mistook a Peahat as some kind of exotic plant... which lead him running away from the plant for an hour trying to get away...

Then there was the time Agitha found Twilight in his wolf form and called him Mr. Puppy, and rode him around the field... while not embarrassing, it did make for a great nickname for him when she and Colin... eventually settled down...

For Wilds... let's just say he took pride in killing any Stone Talus he found after his first encounter with one when he was on the Great Plateu... Sure sticks and stones may have broken some of his bones... but he had a Shrine of Resurrection not even a mile away... So that was good...

for Sky... it was the time Zelda literally pushed him off the edge of Skyloft... while he assumingly had his Loftwing still around when it was caged up by Groose...

But he was getting off topic, let us return to the fact that in this forest being filled with Grimm... how a mysterious woman, somehow brought out a Guardian of all things... a Guardian that wasn't just aiming to crush him but was now aiming at another target.

"What even is this thing?!" Weiss called out as Ruby was up ahead with her sembalance, shooting at it with her gun/scythe mixture of a weapon.

"What is it doing here?" Pyrrha called out, not expecting her partner to attract... whatever this thing was and send it after all of them. Jaune however glared as he wished he could use Wild's Sheikah Slate and use Stasis to hold it back for a while. But one thing that didn't make any sense was why it wasn't firing it's laser... seriously, it always used some kind of weapon...

So why wasn't this one... Still he needed to find some cover, they needed to separate themselves from it's line of sight... but how...

"Look, a cave" Pyrrha pointed out as Jaune nodded. That would work, it seemed to small for it to move into it with them.

"Everyone, get into the cave" Jaune ordered as Ruby, nodded as they caught up and ran into it with Weiss and the others behind her. As they made it into the darkness that cave them cover... the Guardian eventually left to hunt some more prey.

"Alright, what the heck was that thing?" Weiss demanded, glaring at the Arc as if he was responsible for it... or knew what it was at all. Sadly while she was right, Pyrrha stepped up for him.

"Look, we don't know what that thing is, but i'm sure that whatever it is, it doesn't have anything to do with Jaune... right?"

"How am I supposed to know what that is? You're from Atlas, so you have the better idea on what that is" Jaune responded, wanting to shift the subject away from him while he tried to think of a way to bring it down.

Sure he could bring the Guardian down, or he could let it go and terrorize the others in the future... they needed to take it down somehow. Maybe if they worked together, but while Ruby had the speed, she didn't have the fire power to eliminate it. While he could handle it, his weapons would break, and the resulting battle could call the Grimm.

Guardian's weren't invincible, just annoying to deal with, Wilds took down one with two sledge hammers and three knight's swords but he doubt that their weapons were that durable, They were modified for the purpose of being mostly shift weapons... Still... Nora's hammer could probably do some major damage... and maybe Yang could fight one hard enough...

"I don't know anything like that!" Weiss screamed as she glared at them. Why did she have to deal with this, all she wanted to do was be a huntress and escape from her father's shadow. She had a brat as a partner and trapped in a cave because of some blond idiot's incompetence leading some robot to attack them.

The Headmaster shouldn't have been ok with any of this...

"Um guys... what's that light?" Ruby asked as she noticed a glowing light before them... and then saw red patterns before...

"...Oh you got to be kidding me..." Jaune muttered as they all began to run out of the cave, now being chased by a giant Scorpion Grimm, A Deathstalker...

"Well there you go... Now we're being chased by something we all know..." Jaune's sarcastic voice rang out as he felt Weiss's glare at him while Pyrrha sighed.

"Not the time Jaune" she said as they headed to the alter... Oh well, it beat the Guardian any day...

* * *

Ozpin glared as he locked weapons with the unknown woman calling herself Umbra. Jumping back, the woman smirked as she readied her two blades and went in for another blow. Glynda might have been out cold but now they were freed from the barrier to keep the annoying ants out.

*Cling*

And speaking of which... it seems like another insect has joined the fray... Ozpin's delightful little lap dog.

"Qrow..." she glared as Qrow sighed.

"Got to say that this wasn't what I was expecting when I got you text about you needing help here, Oz" he said as Ozpin looked confused, text, what text?

"...This is a bit of a setback, I was hoping to only aid Salem with the brats in the woods... seems like I can't have everything I want then..." she said annoyed as she looked out into the forest. "Still... the brats out there are quite remarkable... a new generation of heroes that stand before Salem like thorns in her side... Still, I do wonder how these kids do against some of the older tricks..."

"Alright, how about instead of talking in riddles, you tell us who you are and what you're doing here" Qrow demanded as he changed his sword into a scythe, ready to fight before she merely ignored him. She had places to be, things to observe...

"As much fun as it is to play with you, I'm afraid I don't have time to today..." she said as she called a portal and disappeared in a mass of Twilight. Before Qrow could go after her, Ozpin called out to him.

"Qrow... what are you doing here?" the old man asked as the alcoholic looked confused. He sent the scythe wielder a text on his scroll didn't he? Qrow didn't know what to think by this point.

"...That aside, you alright, Oz?" he asked as the older man nodded before looking at Glynda's unconscious form. "Whoever that was... she was something else entirely. Glynda and I were able to hold her off... but if she's working for Salem... a direct attack and so blunt in the open..."

"We can worry about that later Oz... right now we need to check on the brats, and get Glynda to the E.R." Qrow said as he was about to find his nieces before Ozpin grabbed Glynda's scroll and checked the cameras before pausing to something he didn't expect to see... and smiled.

* * *

"Looks like this is the place..." Blake said as she and yang walked out into an alter of some kind before they looked around and they noticed something placed on some of the pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" Yang asked as she looked around as Blake nodded.

"Guess we just need to pick one then" Blake said as she noticed a few of them were already missing. "Guess we weren't the first ones here..." she muttered as Yang looked to the White Knight piece and smirked.

"Can we pick the pony?" she asked as Blake just looked at her before shrugging. It didn't matter to her or anything. Taking it with a smirk, Yang looked to her partner and smiled.

"So what now?" Yang asked before they heard noises in the backqround, getting both louder and closer. As Blake pulled out her sword, Yang readied her Gauntlet/Shotguns before-

"Whoo" Nora called out as she rolled of a dead Ursa she rode to the altar as Ren ran up behind her, out of breath. "Awe... it's broken" she pouted as Ren finally caught up to his partner.

"Nora... never do that again... Nora?" he asked as he noticed she was already gone and now looking at the White Rook piece. Taking it, she smirked and began to sing.

"Oh I'm queen of the Castle, I'm queen of the castle~" she sung before-

"Nora!" Ren called to her before she smiled nervously and returned to his side, as Yang and Blake just stared.

"...Did she ride an Ursa" Yang asked before the sounds of destruction were heard as Ruby and the others ran towards them.

"Ruby?!" Yang cried out, seeing her sister... as well as Vomit Boy, the Schnee heiress and some red-haired woman she hoped was her sister's partner.

"Yang!" she called out in both happiness before her expression turned into slight nervousness.

"Jaune?" Ren called out confused, seeing his friend running as he looked at them and acknowledged their presence.

"Ren, No-" he was going to call before Nora interrupted him.

"Nora!" the hyper girl announced as Yang and Blake looked at her before their attention was diverted back to the Death Stalker that was chasing the four teenagers. "...Is that a Deathstalker... I want to ride that next" she said as Ren paled.

"...Did they just lure a Deathstalker?!" Blake yelled in disbelief as Yang growled. Great, just great.

"Could this get any worse..." Yang muttered before she heard a beeping sound and a red laser pointed between her eyes... what was that-

"Look out" Blake called out as she pushed her partner out of the way as Jaune, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha split up and dodged the blast aimed at Yang... and once she was moved out of the way, them.

*Boom*

"Wow... that's unlucky..." Wilds muttered as Jaune looked up and saw the Guardian back with vengeances before it jumped down and aimed at Jaune for another round. "...We can't just run away you know... Let me take over for a while?" the Link said as Jaune seemed confused. Take over? he wasn't a spirit, he was a fragment of his memory that resided in him as a spiritual form... how could he take over. That was the last thing he thought before he heard the beam zero in and saw a flash of blue light.

Staring at the beam, he jumped back and recalled a claymore and a shield while sending Crocea Mors back. Ruby readied her weapon as did Weiss and Pyrrha while Yang, Blake, Ren and Nora did the same. They didn't know what that thing was but if it could kill a Death Stalker in one hit, despite it's armor protecting it... then they were in for a fight.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is stupid?" Weiss said as Pyrrha nodded.

"This isn't a smart move... we would be better if we ran" she agreed.

"But we aren't going to, are we?" Weiss said already knowing the answer to that as Ruby smirked

"Nope... we're taking that thing down" she said as it honed in on her before she jumped into the trees to avoid detection.

"Hey, you..." Yang called as she went to punch the machine, making it flinch slightly but direct it's attention at her instead. "Leave. My sister. Alone" she said before punches as the Guardian just took it before it locked onto her, making her jump back and run away to find cover.

Blake meanwhile shot it in the sensor that made up it's eye and made it stall a little as Jaune and Pyrrha ran up to Nora and Ren. "What is that thing..." Ren asked as they noticed Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake entering the fray to fight it as Jaune frowned.

"Guardian..." he muttered. as Pyrrha looked confused.

"Guardian... do you know what that thing is?" she asked as Jaune flinched before he tried to think of something.

"...My dad told me that there were these mechanical things like spiders... called Guardians, it was a song he played on his travels about how Guardians... were made to eliminate the Grimm... but backfired on humanity before the Kingdoms... I don't know much else but we need to aim for the legs."

"...We'll talk about this later, right now, how do we do that?" Ren asked as Jaune thought of something before he smirked.

"Nora... how hard can you hit it?" he asked as she suddenly gained a smirk that promised pain to whoever was on the end of her hammer.

"How hard do you want me to?" she asked as Jaune nodded and looked at Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, do you think you can help me cut the legs?" he asked as she nodded as he looked at Ren.

"Ren... I hate to ask... but can you give us cover fire?" he asked as the marksman nodded and Jaune smirked. "Then aim for that glowing blue eye... that is the vital spot... If we destroy the legs we can remove it's movement... then" he said as he looked to the cliff with a smirk.

"Then what" Nora asked as he smirked.

"We can push it over and break it from the fall." Jaune said as he nodded, remembering when the Zora King from his time defeated a Guardian by throwing it off a cliff. Using weight against it...

...Wait, how does he remember this, how does he even know this... wait, was this what Wilds meant when he was "Taking Over?"

"What about them" Pyrrha asked before Ruby appeared before them and frowned.

"You know a little help would be appreciated here..." she muttered as Jaune nodded and grabbed her shoulder, telling her he plan.

* * *

Qrow was about to intervene, seeing his nieces fight whatever that thing was before Ozpin stopped him, paying more attention on not the fighting team... but rather the four observing... from what it seemed like, making a plan. As Ozpin saw Jaune tell Ruby something, Miss Rose went off to tell her sister something while Pyrrha went off to tell Weiss and Ren to talk to Blake.

"It seems like they have a strategy" the old man said as Qrow frowned. He thought this was a forest filled with Grimm, not whatever these things were... As he looked at the screen, he was amazed to see the raven haired boy and the former white fang girl of Ghira's aiming at it from above. Ruby was preparing to rush it with that orange haired girl in front of her.

Meanwhile the Schnee brat was holding it down with a Glyph as Yang, that red haired girl and from what he could assume was Jacks son was dealing with the legs. It took a while but soon the legs started to break. In the end, it fell as the final leg broke and Qrow saw his niece run at it with the orange haired girl tagging along before they slammed into it, sending it flying off the cliff and down the ravine.

"...Alright, I'll admit, that was impressive... but what now?" he asked as Glynda frowned. This was a disaster in every sense of the word as Ozpin just smiled. It seems like he was right about this being an interesting year...

"For now... all we need to do is focus on both this Umbra woman as well as the affairs of the Fall Maiden... which reminds me... Qrow, I need a favor" Ozpin said as Qrow sighed.

"And I need a drink..." he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Umbra appeared in her base in Managere and frowned. She was close, so close to eliminating the next generation... doing something that assured her race a place in the new world. A place where Faunus were free from human rule.

"That was rather heated there... Umbra" a voice called out as the masked woman frowned and met the face of a mask wearing man who had his arms crossed as she sighed.

"What do you want, Phlox?" she called as he merely smiled.

"Oh, the usual... reports from our mistress Salem, blah blah blah... And some treason in your Fang, blah blah blah... honestly, I thought you would get that under control Sienna." he said, using her true name as Umbra frowned before removing her mask. "Still, who would have ever thought that our dear Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang... would join us as the illustrious Umbra of the Twilight."

"Get to the point, who betrayed me this time?" she asked as the masked man, Phlox just smirked.

"Despite you nearly and, pardon my language of a pitiful human, Fucking things up for Beacon, please deal with the possibility of Adam overthrowing you... we need to act in secret and just because he is willing to be the scapegoat doesn't mean you are. That is unless of course things changed-"

"No, nothing changed. The White Fang are still under my control... and if Adam oversteps his boundaries... I will deal with him myself" she said as Phlox merely nodded. Still, going as far as to release a Guardian into the Emerald Forest to eliminate some new recruits... Cause a little chaos to power up the Grimm before the Vytal Festival...

"...Well for now, send Cinder's support some support. We have records that a certain student is making some waves for her. And until we achieve the Relic of Choice... we must remain in the shadows, acting as if nothing is suspicious. And with that, Adeu for now my tiger-lady friend" he said as

Sienna Khan just said nothing before sighing. It seems like she had more work to do... well hopefully Ozpin would enjoy the wild goose chase while Cinder made her way into Beacon. She might have hated humans, but this was certainly overboard. Still, what more could she really do. This was the only way for her race to survive...

For the good of the Faunus, for the good of her people... she found sanctuary in Salem...

Sanctuary... in her new master... her master Lord Gannon.

And while the humans that abused the Faunus would suffer for their sins... she would, the Faunus would survive under the new world order.

* * *

 **Alright, so I think most of us can agree that Sienna Khan... Rooster Teeth... you had the potential of a great villain, one that was actually kind of hyped up. You had the Faunus responsible for turning a Peace Group into a Terrorist Group, the one responsible for people like Adam and the White Fang being the threat it is.**

 **The one that held a great potential to the plot... and what do you do... you kill her off, in her only scene just to have Adam show us he's past the point of reason. I think we already know he was going to be working for Salem as well as being Blake's main antagonist, yet you just have her killed off without even showing us why the Faunus respect her as their leader.**

 **So, me and my failing wisdom decided to say, fuck that and decided to bring her into Salem's group with Adam being, still in Cinder's faction. Honestly the only times I actually saw her in fanfiction was either as some coupling story or as a plot device for another character... then again, I haven't really checked recently.**

 **Point is, I see potential in Sienna Khan's character and I rather have her be seen as the threat she was built up to be, like maybe have her fight Ghira for control, have her lose and then betrayed by Adam before whatever was left following her ideals followed him instead, at least give her some kind of worthy send off other than, oh yeah, I'm the main villain of Blake's story, you were my support, goodbye.**

 **So with that rant over... I don't know, what do you guys think, Was Sienna Khan sent off well enough or did they just waste her character to boost Adam's threat level we kind of knew already was going to be high.**

 **As for Phlox, he's the actual first OC character I'm using while Umbra is just a cover for Sienna's actions. so as always, Thoughts, advice, criticisms or other...**

 **And as always, have a good day.**


	8. Foreshadowing Memories

**Alright so here we go with the next chapter. And as Always I do not own RWBY or Zelda. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo.**

* * *

In the Ghostly Either of Jaune's mind, Time... or rather the Hero's Shade and Jaune both trained as Jaune blocked the spector's attack with his shield. "Good, keep up your reflexes, don't lose focus and stay sharp" the former hero instructed as he blocked the young student's own attack before Jaune smirked and jumped back. Ever since he could truly remember training with a sword, he would always train with Time in order to help him better think.

And now he had his mind on his first day of Beacon, finally... no more waiting or camping out in the auditorium. No more initiation... now would be the time to learn from professionals, and form what his own mother told him, would have to do homework. At first he complained but eventually just gave in when he realized that was probably for the best.

Compared to what he heard about Atlas... and Shade...

Still, he was a little annoyed at the fact he was going to have homework, but Sky soon helped him with it, While he never went to a combat school... he did pass the fighting test with help from not only the Links... but also his parents. Though some of his father's training ways were a bit... dodgy.

But he didn't care, he was going to start the first day off with a smile. Time smiled as he sheathed his sword and smiled. "That was a good spar... I hope you know that today... things are going to be different. You have a team now... and a duty as leader to uphold. I know from experience from my time as a captain... that it can be stressful sometimes... but I know you will persevere."

Jaune smiled as he accepted the older life's words. They had already talked about it after initiation ended and Ozpin questioned them about what they were fighting. Jaune had to come clean and revealed some woman sent it after him, making Ozpin frown and Glynda seem concerned. While Weiss still held that kind of grudge against him, she demanded to know how he really knew about it.

After he mentioned it was one of his father's songs... everyone basically just accepted that.

And it didn't help that his father was... well known for his accordion playing skills... such as when Yang's mother tried to kill him... when Blake's father considered him some kind of terrorist that attacked Faunus back at her hometown with some kind of musical weapon of destruction... and then came Pyrrha...

apparently there was something going on between Pyrrha's mother and his father back when they were younger... but he didn't bother to ask. Ozpin smirked, mentioning that he had heard of his father's songs... and was quite interested in them while Weiss just lost faith in him even more.

And from her point of view... he was some swordsman that caused trouble, who had a father that seemed to be a bard that gained infamy somehow...

But he wasn't going to let that get in his way, no, he was going to go out and make his family proud.

As a Huntsman... a proud member of Team JNPR...

And Sky decided to stay with him the first week to help him adjust to his surroundings... being the only one to have went to a school. The closest one to come close to that was Wilds, trained in to be a solider like his father before him.

As the vision of Time started to fade, Jaune moaned as he began working his way back to life... only to regret it as soon as he regained consciousness.

"Time to get up, Fearless Leader" Nora cheered as she stood over his bed as Jaune woke up to see her smirking at him as he sighed.

"Nora... what time is it...?" he asked with a yawn as she smirked.

"It's about eight so we have class in an hour or so... Ren's getting some exercise in... and Pyrrha's getting ready" she said as Jaune blinked before he looked up and noticed the water was on in the bathroom.

'Guess Pyrrha's in the bathroom then...' he thought with a shake of his head before the door opened to reveal Ren ready to go. Sighing, he eventually got up himself and stretched his arms. "So... what classes do we have then?" he asked as Ren smiled.

"First we have Grimm Studies for Professor Port, then history with Professor Oobleck..." Ren said as Nora smirked.

"Yeah, then after that it's going to be that boring stuff with Professor Peach we have Battle Combat... and i'm going to break soo many legs" she said with a wicked grin, making Jaune look at her slightly disturbed... He didn't know what was actually worse... her battle-ready nature, or Yangs. Speaking of the blonde girl, she said she was going to beat him to a pulp... and he sighed.

"What's wrong..." Nora asked concerned as he moaned in his hands.

"Yang is going to kill me..." Jaune muttered as Nora looked horrified.

"No one breaks my leader's legs but me... and maybe some of your family..."

"Jaune, why would Yang want to kill you?" he asked as Jaune frowned.

"Because I threw up on her shoes..." he said hopelessly as Ren and Nora both nodded, remembering their first meeting with their blond friend and leader.

"Well I'm sure it won't be so bad... you might not even have to fight Yang today" Ren said as he tried to cheer his leader up.

"And if you do have to... you can always aim for her with that barf of yours" Nora piped in as Jaune sighed... at least it was something...

"Good Morning" Pyrrha greeted as the three turned to the Spartan and smiled as Jaune was happy his partner was out of the bathroom. He really needed to get ready.

"Morning Pyrrha" Jaune greeted as he headed to the bathroom. As he left, Pyrrha turned to the others and smiled.

"So, ready for today?" she asked as the other two nodded before turning back to the bathroom. So far, Team JNPR consisted of a motion-sick knight that could use multiple weapons... An amazon champion that could break bones and take names against Grimm and in tournaments... A hyperactive girl that carries a grenade launcher and war hammer and a ninja-like marksman that was the only thing that could keep the hammer-wielding and hyperactive girl in check.

She wanted to be seen as normal, not as some kind of prodigy like back home but as just Pyrrha Nikos, a average student of Beacon... but now that she thought of it, she was a big fish in a small pond... now she had a chance to find a challenge.

Meanwhile, Jaune smirked as he prepared for his day. He was going to give it his all... Nothing could let him down, nothing was too much... he was going to give it all he got. And nothing was going to stop him. Absolutely nothing-

* * *

'Is he still going...' Jaune thought as he laid motionless at his desk while his first teacher continued his lecture on Grimm... by talking about his days as a professional huntsman. It was clear to Time, who took over, that this was a test in it of itself... to test the students to see what information they could get from him. Not only that but the information he was showing the students on the charts that showed Grimm biology was something to use.

Take experience and information and learn what to hit from the charts... and it was freaking boring as all literal-

'How long has it been?' Jaune thought as Sky shrugged, listening the best he could since Jaune wasn't at the moment. Then again, Nora already clocked out while Ren and Pyrrha were doing the best they could. Time could related sometimes... Navi and Tatl always reminded him about some enemies, albeit that Navi was far nicer while Tatl was more blunt about it. Still, this was information he would need in time-

"My father was a merchant of cabbage" Port said proudly.

Well, most of it was important... "Jaune, you really should be paying attention..." Time said as Jaune rose his head.

'Time?... I thought Sky, what's up?'

"We swapped when he started talking about Edgar being the one in the hole... what ever that means" Apparently some Cow Grimm or something, he wasn't here for the first half.

'How can someone stay awake through this... it's worse than mom's lectures... and dad's accordion skills' Jaune thought as Time flinched at the low blow. but said nothing about it.

"...You need to have patience, trust me..." he said, still he had a point. Sky muttered something about Owlan not being this bad at Skyloft.

'Yeah... and it seems like we aren't the only ones having problems...' Jaune thought as he noticed Team RWBY having problems of their own. Yang was bored, playing with her hair, Blake was busy reading a book called... ok, didn't expect her to like that kind of series... Ruby was just goofing off and Weiss looked like she was about to kill someone.

"And as always... a Huntsman must be honorable, dependable, and also must be strategic, well educated and wise" he finished as he smirked. "So, are there anyone of you willing to see what you got as a huntsman or huntress?"

"..." No one said anything at first, caught off guard at the fact, Professor Port, the man they believed whose semblance was talking people to death, was actually asking them a question. Eventually, Weiss smirked and rose her hand.

"I do, Professor" she said as everyone looked at her as he smiled and pulled out his weapon, a Blunderbuss and smirked.

"Well then Miss Schnee, let us see what you're made of" he said as he shot open a cage, and red eyes of a Grimm made their ways onto Weiss. As she grabbed her weapon, something most of the other students had either forgotten, or didn't think about, just stared. Weiss still had hers and prepared to fight.

And soon, a Boarbatusk made it's way out to the "Arena." While some of the students were nervous, Jaune and Time narrowed their eyes at the arrival of the newcomer. Jaune subconsciously summoning Crocea Mors form his Pocket Space, something that caught Port's attention.

"Mister, Arc... would you like to join the fray?" he called out as Jaune said nothing, glaring at the Grimm. Like it was a monster. Sure people would call it one of the weakest of the Grimm, mindlessly charging into the enemies... but then again... so did Gannon.

And Gannon was nothing like a Boarbatusk.

"...I hate boars" he said bluntly as Weiss glared at him, was he trying to show her up? "Weiss, take it down" he said as the girl just huffed and prepared to fight while Port started the match. It started out decently as Weiss went head on as Port seemed curious.

"Weiss" Ruby said as she offered some advice. "The belly, it's the soft spot, aim for the belly." Weiss however ignored her and continued her assault on the beast. It didn't take long before the Boarbatusk however, blocked the rapier and flung Weiss over with the sword caught in it's tusks. Jaune still held Crocea Mors in his grip. It was adjusting, it was learning...

And it was still ready to go...

'Jaune... let this be a lesson to you. All things... whether it be monster of man, will always grow... they learn from mistakes and improve from experience. Do not ever underestimate those you fight, learn from them and your encounters... But remember that even the smallest and weakest can prove just as deadly.'

Jaune nodded to himself as he remembered how many times the Links had almost died. Even something as weak as a Keese could be fatal with one lucky shot. And he knew that could happen to the Huntsman and Huntresses... the many that died outside the kingdoms or on a mission was still high.

Anything could happen... and when you least expect it to... then it will.

As the fight continued on, Weiss was able to take back her rapier and delivered the final blow to the Grimm, exhausted but filled with pride at her accomplishment. "Well done Miss Schnee... you are talented in combat... but Grimm are not as easy as that Boarbatusk."

Weiss smiled as Jaune sighed, more relaxed as the Grimm that resembled the Dark Beast Gannon fell dead into ash. As the bell rung, Port smiled before he looked over to Jaune. "Mister Arc, a word if you would" he said as Jaune froze... was he in trouble. He sighed as his team, plus his friends just looked at him nervous before they left.

"Yes sir?" Jaune asked as he looked at the older man, who smiled softly.

"I know from your initiation that you faced a mechanical being well worth being looked into" and was currently "... but a Grimm is a bit different. you should have no worry about the Grimm, soon they will be the prey" he said as he reassured him as Jaune nodded.

"Thank-you sir..." he said as left, still... the memories from Time, Wilds and Twilight... the times they encountered Gannon... he knew Gannon was long gone... but not the Malice, he knew that the Malice was still around, he didn't know where but he did want to wonder... All this time, with the Grimm, the curse under him was clear.

hatred would be reborn, he would be reborn to fight it... If he was the next Link in the endless chain... then what was he sent here to fight...

"Jaune..." Pyrrha called to him as he came out of his thoughts and looked to see his team waiting for him as Jaune smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry... uh, so what's up?"

"Are you alright, Jaune... you seemed pretty tensed back there" Ren said as Jaune just sighed.

"Yeah... just... had a bad memory of a Boarbatusk..." he said, playing down what Gannon actually was to avoid worry. Pyrrha nodded before smiling.

"Well... if you ever need to talk about anything... we'll be here" she said as Jaune smiled, as they all headed to their next class. Perhaps this would be alright... he had his friends, he wasn't alone in this. Even with the roars of the memories received from the Links... he was still Jaune Arc... and he would live it with his friends.

Meanwhile, Ozpin looked over to them with a small smile, perhaps... this was the era that they talked about... the Next Hero, born into a ruined world which the remnants of the old still remain through legends and blood... But for now, he had to pay a visit to a little girl, who had some trouble of her own...

* * *

NeoTorchwick sighed as she walked down the streets of Vale. Her uncle was preparing another run with the White Fang... those animals that were partially responsible for her predicament... how they killed her family before Roman took her in. But now she had some time off, time to try and enjoy herself... perhaps to get some ice cream... a pleasure that, how ironically, went with her own theme...

but as Cliché as that was... she was a little hungry. As she passed by a crowd, she stopped as she noticed a flyer on one of the windows, advertising a new shop. It wasn't anything special... but what it sold actually interested her. Worth checking it out... maybe she could rob the place later.

As she approached the shop, she noticed no one in the area... Opening the door, she soon walked in and looked around. Taken in by the different shapes, colors, sizes, she was soon attracted by another mask. One that spoke to her in an ominous familiarity.

It was a simple heart shape design, one that held ten spikes on it with two glowing, soulless orange eyes as the majorelle blue blended well with the blood red design. It was an interesting mask, one of which held great power...

...And such power...

"Oh, forgive me... I was unaware I had a customer" a cheerful voice said as Neo was broken out of her trance and turned to what she assumed was the owner of the little mask shop. To her surprise, the owner himself was wearing the same matching colored clothes as the mask, his neatly combed orange hair and his wide smile. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop, how may I help you?" he asked as Neo nodded.

Making gestures of "Just Browsing" the Mask Salesman merely smiled and accepted it. As she left to look at the other masks, she took one last look to the heart shaped mask... a mask that once held the power to destroy the world...

"Majora..." she mouthed to herself, no noise escaping beyond her lips as she tried to get the thought of that mask out of her mind... but why did it feel so familiar in the first place?

While she continued her look through his wares, the Happy Mask Salesman just smiled. He knew of the young Torchwick's encounters to... "His Faunus Kind" and held onto some sympathy for the little nymph-like Naydra descendant... Looking at the mask that caused so much trouble in an era long forgotten, he was wondering when he'd meet this new Link... and the newest... Hero.

* * *

 **Alright, so here's the next chapter, so we really don't know much about Neo's character, mostly do she was added into the series at the last second. Well as we all know she became a fan favorite so I do have plans for her and Torchwick.**

 ** **That being said... Neo reminds me a lot of Skull Kid, both playful and mischievous while at the same time, not afraid to cause chaos at the other people's expense. So consider this another little wild card to add into the plot.****

 ** **That being said, there will be more Zelda Characters showing up, some of which might cause some interesting events... But here's what I want to know... should I add Cia or Lana from the Hyrule Warrior games or no. The reason I ask is mainly because, they aren't cannon. So what do you guys think? ** ** ** **So thoughts, advice, concerns? And as always, have a good day.************


	9. A Bird's Introduction

**Alright so here's the next chapter. So like always I DO NOT own RWBY or Zelda, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Nintendo respectively**

* * *

"And the winner is Miss Xiao Long" Goodwitch said as Yang stood over a defeated student that tried to flirt with her with a smile. She needed that after Port's and Oobleck's Class. Ruby meanwhile cheered for her sister while Blake and Weiss were smiling.

It's been about a week or two now and whatever had happened between Weiss and Ruby seemed to have cleared up. Jaune meanwhile was in denile over something that he still couldn't believe was happening to him. It started off great, just adjusting to Port's boring lectures and Ooblecks fast-pace speech. However... he could not be this unlucky, he just couldn't. While Twilight looked at him in shock for their dumb luck, his opponent for their little sparing match just smirked. Oh yes... life sure had a way of messing with them.

"Now then, as I stated... This is a spar between Mister Arc and Mister Winchester... you will both fight until one of you has your aura dropped into the red or until I intervene. Any questions?" Glynda Goodwitch asked as Jaune stared at the orange haired jock that seemed ready to pound him into paste with his mace.

"None here, Hope you're ready to lose loser" Cardin said overconfidently as Jaune just moaned. Silently contemplating if this was the goddesses work as well.

Cardin freaking Winchester... he was like the main rival who would eventually become a brother or a good friend to him in time... but seriously, this was just freaky to have to deal with something like this... he contemplated if Cardin was a reincarnation as well. He had Groose's appearance to a certain degree that had Mido mixed in with it. Add that he was named after a bird and came from a "Proper" family like Revali would of...

Now that Jaune thought about it... There had to be some connection. Their appearances and attitudes... heck Revali looked like the Rito version of the Loftwing Groose rode. And after all of that, Vah Medoh. He just assumed it was named after a Rito. Knowing his luck it was the Goddesses messing with him, naming it after the former Kokiri boss.

"I can not be this unlucky... Why do I have my own freaking Groose?" Jaune muttered despairingly as he just pulled out his weapons, now having to face his opponent as Twilight was glad he never had one of his own... unless you counted Midna.

"What was that Mister Arc?" the teacher asked as Jaune just sighed.

"Nothing, just... thinking" he said as he just wanted to get this spar over with. Cardin however smirked.

"Don't worry, this will be over before you know it" the bigger student said as Jaune readied himself. He wanted it to be over too? then no holding back.

"You're going to use the Hidden Skills?" Twilight asked in confusion as Jaune nodded mentally.

'Not the lethal ones... just the Shield Bash' he thought as Glynda started the fight. And with that, Cardin went straight for him while Jaune prepared his shield and blocked the mace with a grunt. He hit hared than he thought.

"Go, Jaune" Ruby cheered as she wanted her friend to win while Yang was smiling at the fight. Sure she wanted to fight him herself for the shoes... but she could wait. Weiss however looked annoyed as Blake looked on bored.

"Break his legs" Nora shouted as she stood up from her seat as Ren pulled her back down, wishing his leader luck. Pyrrha smiled, curious in his fighting stance. She also knew he was going to be alright. At least she hopped.

Pushing the mace back, Jaune jumped to the left and avoided a kick from Cardin before smirking. He spun around and slammed his blade into the other teams back, causing him to fall. The Spin Attack... The Kaiten Giri that he was forced to learn from the moment he could use the basics of the sword. Still it took him a while to get it down but it was nothing compared to what the other Links could do.

He needed to practice that more.

As Cardin rolled on the ground and got up, Jaune smirked and prepared for round two. Now that introductions were out of the way... they could have some real fun...

"Lucky shot" the older student growled as he went for another blow, this time when Jaune readied his shield, two things happened. One, Jaune repelled the mace with his shield while the mace itself sent out an explosion. Alright, nice to know the opponent had a freaking Fire Rod.

"Huh... guess we could have made our own Fire Rod..." Twilight said as Jaune just glared as he felt Cardin punch him in the face and smirked.

'Why make when we can take?' he thought before he ran back and looked at the other student and glared. Returning his sword back into his shield, which was now back as a sheath, Cardin smiled as he thought he was giving up. That thought was diminished when Jaune summoned another weapon. An iron staff with a wooden grip in the middle to be more accurate.

"Should have went with the sword" Cardin said as Jaune kept quiet before preparing to fight.

"Round three..." Jaune said as he ran to his right, Cardin soon afterwards charging him. However, before he could land a hit, he was stabbed with the staff and stumbled back from the blow to the head. Jumping back, Jaune gathered his aura into his weapon and retaliated with several stronger blows before the final one sent Cardin back a few feet.

"Yeah, go Jaune" Nora cheered as Ren could see the logic in this. A sword and shield, compared to an exploding mace was at a disadvantage while a staff have a better reach and a means for dealing damage.

Jaune didn't need to defeat Cardin, just lower his aura into the red. But that staff didn't do much to it, only chip away a small sliver, while the sword and that punch did a bit more. As Cardin got up, Jaune immedietly threw the staff into the other student, causing him to be sent back further before he pulled out his Bow and Arrow.

"What's with that arrow?" Yang asked as she noticed that the Arrow tip was yellow while Weiss widened her eyes.

"Lightning Dust" she muttered in shock before the blond shot it at the floor next to Cardin, stunning him as he tried to move as Jaune ran towards him, or more accurately, his mace.

'Disarm the enemy, neutralize the threat they could have' Jaune thought as he grabbed the mace and slammed it into Cardin's torso, sending both himself and the other student back from an inferno. Once Glynda cleared the flames, Jaune was on his back with his aura in the yellow while Cardin was moaning, with his aura in the red and twitching from the shock arrow.

"...Well, I guess the match is over... the winner is Mister Arc... though I would like to say that little arrow should be banned from spars from this point onwards... but you sought to neutralize the threat and disarm him. You saw a disadvantage with your weapon and swapped it out with that staff, taking advantage of the shift in change..." Glynda explained as Jaune smirked.

"But never use those arrows again" she said as Jaune moaned, well there went his bow potential in combat class...

"Mister Winchester... you were caught off guard and while I congradulate you for mixing your strength with your body in with your weapon, do not underestimate your opponent... that will be all, now if their teams will fetch them and we can start the next round..." she said as Jaune was helped up by his partner.

"You alright, Jaune" Pyrrha asked as Jaune grunted in annoyance.

"Remind me to practice more with the mace..." he said as Nora smirked.

"I personally would have broken his legs..." she added cheerfully as Ren shook his head, slightly amused.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he looked at the paperwork the council had sent him. After having to hide the fact his students were attacked by a mechanical weapon, it wasn't all that surprising to see Qrow go back out there and look for someone, anyone who could be related to an Umbra... that being said, he was currently thinking about a few things... More accurately...

Amber, the Fall Maiden...

One of Salem's own had gotten to her, and now another one was asking about the Relic of Choice... safe to say that he doubled his defenses since he learned about Amber's fall and now he would have to triple them to make sure this new "Umbra" couldn't get her hands on it.

"Still... to be so bold, perhaps she isn't one of Salem's more loyal ones" a man with glasses said as he placed his hand on his chin, talking in a fast pace while his accociate, Professor Port, was thinking the same. If Salem was being so bold now, then he had no other choice than to tell the other staff he could trust.

"Peter, Bartholomew" Ozpin said with a small smile. "I know that this is sudden but i'll need your help protecting the students and the people... and with the Vytal Festival coming to Vale this year" he said as the two nodded and soon began to plan a means to counter whatever was going to happen. He might not have known what Salem was up to but he could only prepare...

* * *

"It was the middle of the night" Nora started as Ren sighed, having heard this story for the last month now and knew what he had to correct.

"It was day" he changed as Nora seemed unaffected. All the while Blake was reading her book with a bored expression, not really caring while Yang was smirking, hanging on every word with a bit of excitement. She knew this might have been a dream but if it involved kicking some Grimm ass then sign her up.

"We were surrounded by them, Ursa everywhere!" she shouted as Weiss flinched at the excitable girl's story while Ruby and Pyrrha listen patiently as Ren, once again, sighed.

"It was only two Beowolves" he added, again as Nora smirk never faltered.

"And in the end, we came out victorious and sold their pelts to the market" she said as Yang seemed confused on the last part.

"Wait, don't Grimm disintegrate when their dead?" she asked as Nora went silent before looking up in wonder.

"If it's epic enough, life finds a way..." she said as Ren sighed.

"...Anyways... so, when are we going to fight again, Vomit Boy?" the blond huntress in training asked as Jaune blinked, caught off guard.

"Hm... Sorry, what?" he asked as he was busy talking with Twilight about his battle, more about how he needed to better prepare for fire attacks... Yang however rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You heard me, when do you want to fight again?" she asked as Jaune paled slightly.

"If I'm lucky, never" he said as she smirked. "You already won and I paid you... so we're even, alright?" he said as she smirked. Yeah, she did get back at him in Combat Class but thankfully they both held back, plus he only gave her five Lien for it and that was for a bet he made with her before the fight.

"Wait, you actually made him pay for new shoes?" Weiss asked confused as Pyrrha smirked.

"They made a bet for five Lien before the fight, Jaune lost so he had to pay up..." she explained as Ruby looked horrified.

"You told me you brought that from home" she said, looking hurt that her sister conned her, debatably "best friend" while Yang just smirked.

"It wasn't my idea Rubes, it happened before we were born" she replied uncaringly as Jaune shook his head. Hard to believe that he actually befriended the four girls... Ruby was an instant friend while Yang was a comrade. Loyal, friendly and outgoing... like one of his sisters... which was actually kind of welcoming for him. Meanwhile he and Blake seemed to get along... albeit her being as distant as she was.

Weiss however seemed to be a lot more tolerable to him, surprising him with how much she actually warmed up to the others... she still came off as a Revali to him though... but if Link and Revali were... he guess he could call them friends... then why not him and Weiss...

"Ow, stop it!" a voice called out as everyone looked at the source, speaking of "Revali" his current "Groose was acting up again." Getting up, Jaune headed to confront Cardin, who was busy pulling someone's ear... Now while this would seem weird if taken out of context, the ear was actually a rabbit's ear while the girl in question was a rabbit Faunus.

Velvet if he remembered correctly, having him and his team meeting Team CFVY... safe to say Coco gave them all the run around and seeing Cardin tormenting his new friend, Nora immediately smirked and prepared to fight.

"Alright, let's break his legs" Nora called as she headed over there to fight before a new voice called out throughout the cafeteria.

"Velvet, what's going on" Coco called out as Nora immediately sat down and smirked, she was excited to see how this turned out as everyone watched the fasionista walk up to the orange haired younger student... and knee him between the legs. As everyone looked on as she whispered something in his ear, she then walked away with a blushing Velvet in tow

"What was that all about?" Weiss blurted out as Ren sighed.

"That was Coco, Velvet's teammate and leader... that was her... voicing her opinion" he said flatly as Blake looked to him confused.

"You know her?" she asked, interested in a human that would look after her own race as Nora smirked.

"Jaune-Jaune introduced us, apparently his sister and her are friends..." the bubbly orange haired girl said as Jaune sweatdropped, looking at the downed Cardin. Still, this was something to take note of...

* * *

 **Alright so here we go for this chapter, i'll be a little honest, I had no idea how to end this one, mostly because, I'm going against Cannon here and while it is going to still be following it a little more... Jaune never cheated his way into Beacon, changing everything in Jaundice... also the fact that if you think about it, Cardin is essentially the RWBY version of Groose... just more racist and less likable. Still, I think I'm onto something about the whole, rival things with Link and Groose, I mean seriously, Groose, Mido, Revali, they all have similarities that would honestly make you raise an eyebrow.**

 **And while I guess it's Medli Medoh was named after, the fact that the Rito variant of Groose's loftwing, acting superior because of his abilities like Groose, beliving that Link shouldn't be getting as much attention as he does, albeit being slightly different with Zelda and Saria... like Mido, heck Mido, Medoh... I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Revali and Medoh this was made just so you could have a Groose Character and the Rito were the only ones left... but I digress, just something I thought of while playing. That all being said...**

 **I no longer really have much of a means of a computer anymore, my WiFi is toast and my computer not much better, that being said my updates are going to be slower than normal but i'll still have some chapters when I have time. So until then, I hope you enjoyed this and have a good day.**

... But first: Omake/ Coco's Pecking order.

As Coco walked towards a downed Cardin, she picked him up by the ear, whispering something in a tone that begged the taller student to disobey.

"Alright, listen closely, Coco's going to teach you Beacon's pecking order... There's you rookies, the dirt... the worms inside the dirt, Glynda, Ozpin... and then me, understand me?" she asked as he glared, only to see her eyes hold a grip on him, like she was staring into his soul. Nodding himself stiff, she smirked before walking away. Velvet followed behind her, blushing at the scene her teammate caused as Coco smirked.

"Oh, and just so you know... Arc is my property as well" she said out loud as Jaune looked at her in shock while his team and Twilight looked at him with no emotion, already hearing this before. RWBY however looked at him with several degrees of emotion. Ruby blushed while Yang held in a laugh, Weiss looked scandalized as Blake looked at the knight with a blush... she could kind of see it now that she looked hard enough...

"W-What does that even mean?!" Jaune called out as Coco smiled at him and walked away, with an even redder Velvet following. Sitting down, he sighed with a blush on his face.

"We aren't a thing..." Jaune denied as Yang's smile never went away.

"She thinks otherwise..." the fellow blonde retorted as Jaune sighed, being patted on the back by his partner... Twilight however laughed at his newer deciple's bad luck... then again when they were his age... they all had more than one girl look at them with something in mind...

'Damn it Link, not you too!' he called out mentally, earning a laugh from one Yang Xiao Long...


	10. Notice

Alright, so this is not a chapter and more of a message, simply put I'm going to be taking some time off for several reasons... the first and main reason is that lately my life has been busy and while dealing with it I've been having a hard time writing anything. So until things calm down as well as I can get more motivated in my writing, I'll be taking a few days-weeks off.

In the mean time I'll be trying to come up with better quality chapters and be back with updated stories.

I apologize for the inconvenience but right now with everything happening at once, preparing for summer and worse, me having to possibly look for a new job... yeah let's just say I need to deal with all of this before I can get into anything else at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Well this is not an update but a note.

* * *

The last few days have been bad for me and my health is getting bad, my chest is hurting so while not a chapter i want to apologize for the lack of updates and thank all of you for the support, im not by any means the best writer but i am happy to write. But if my health does get worse and sonething happens because of that, i like to thank all of you for the support.

Sorry for the Grimm update but i hope you all have a great new years


	12. Chapter 12

Right... so this is kind of embarrassing. I thought i posted this much earlier but i never did, so going back at the last major updates... i kind of feel like an ass. So to explain why i haven't updated or anything in the last good several months was a mix of me feeling like shit from my health and my general writer's block. A few months ago i typed a note to explain that my health is not as bad as i thought but still really sucks to live with constantly, plus all the other life-related stuff...

Back to the writer's block, lately when i looked at the stories i seem to just space out at times and can't think of how to write the next chapter, so i decided to take another break to try and get some inspiration, get rid of the writer's block and try to improve my writing skills in my spare time. Regarding the stories i do plan on continuing them as well as even going back and rewriting some of the chapters to flesh out the stories more, make longer chapters and try to be less repetative using certain words.

Stories i will be focusing on are...

Sennin no Arcades: Rewriten

Huntsman in the Grand Line

Drunken Recollections of a Hero

And Menma's Ultimate Encore.

...

Meanwhile...

The Legend of Link: Jikkan no Kisshi and A New Hero's Arc will be will be taking more of a back seat at the moment, due to things like me not planning where and how to take something from point A to point B. I'm thinking of making A New Hero's Arc a challenge for people to take if they're interested. Just PM me if you are.

I'll try to upload something soon. To everyone who waited for any updates, I'm sorry for the lack of communication on my end, as well as the fact i should have doubled checked to see if my last post explaining this was up. I screwed up bad. Also i want to thank everyone for the support for the stories and hope you still continue to enjoy them, i know I'm not the best writer.


End file.
